Sans toi Mais Toujours pour toi
by cinderella191
Summary: Lors du saut de la falaise Bella n'est pas sauvé par les quilleutes , ni tué par victoria , Alice ne la voit pas . Et pourtant ce jour scella sa mort mais aussi sa renaissance . Comment réussira t-elle à vivre sans Edward? Edward
1. Prologue

**Coucou me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire , j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira !! Merci pour tout ceux qui lisaient ma première fic "Mourrir pour vivre éternellement" ...**

**Voila pour recommencer je n'est rien d'une écrivain donc pardonnez toute les fautes d'écriture que vous pourrez trouvez ! Je n'est rien a voir avec stephenie Meyer même si j'en aurais très envie Je me sert juste de ses personnages et invente une fiction crée avec ma simple imagination ! J'espere que cela vous plaira et si vous avez quelques suggestion je les acceptes avec plaisir ainsi que vos commentaire bonne lecture !! ღ **

**Chacun des textes publiés sortent de mon imagination , inspiré par mes désirs , il est normal que parfois nos points de vue divergent sur certain détails.Car il est un don à chacun de se représenter et d'imaginer. J'èspere que vous aprécierez...**

**

* * *

**

**ღ **_Sans Toi mais toujours pour Toi _**ღ **

Prologue :

Cela fait dix-sept ans que tu m'as abandonné, dix-sept ans que tu es partit « tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je ne reviendrais pas. Vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Ce sera comme si je

n'avais jamais existé… » . Dix-sept ans que je suis morte et pourtant dix-sept ans que tu hante mon cœur tel un fantôme. Je t'ai pleuré comme un mort, j'ai souffert comme si on m'arrachait

une partie de moi. Mais sans toi je n'étais rien, je ne pouvais pas je n'ai pas réussi.

Le destin nous joue parfois de drôle de tour, morte et toujours en vie. Haineuse et amoureuse. Je vivrais cette éternité sans toi, mais je la vivrais toujours pour toi, comme promis. La

dernière promesse que je t'ai faite.

* * *

**ALors je vous préviens je ne commencerais cette fic qu'après avoir finis ma première fic , dans peu de temps je l'éspère.**

**J'ai poster mon prologue car je l'avais en tête et voulais vous le faire partager pour avoir vos avis ...**

**J'attend vos reviews avec impatience... Merci**

**Mélissa (cinderella191)**


	2. Chapter 1

Présentation

J'étais au milieu de la salle de réception de mon créateur et père Aro, avant j'avais eu  
Un père et une mère qui m'aimaient mais cela remontait à des années, du temps où  
J'étais encore humaine. Aro m'avait sauvé, au début je ne me sentait pas capable de  
Vivre l'éternité seule sans mon grand amour, mais je lui avais promis de vivre, ayant  
Rompu cette promesse il y a de cela 17 ans, le destin ma pourtant offert de me  
Racheter c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui tant bien que mal je survis.  
Mon père adorait ce genre de fêtes, où tous l'admirait, l'adulait et c'était la même  
Chose pour ma sœur Jane, elle me faisait tellement penser à Rosalie... Elle aussi au  
Début m'avait détester et maintenant elle me protégeait comme l'aurait fait une grande sœur ... Ce qui venant d'elle est plutôt incroyable. Je m'étais interdit de penser à eux ... je sentait le trou béant se rouvrir, la douleur commençait à m'atteindre. Portant une main à ma poitrine contre mon cœur de pierre tentant illusoirement d'effacer cette douleur, inoubliable.

**-Bella ! Je t'ai cherché partout.**

Je me retournais pour faire face à Demetri, mon ami, mon soutient.

**-Mais j'étais juste sous ton nez. Aurais tu perdu ton don ? **Ironisais-je.  
**-Méfie toi Bella !! Un jour j'y arriverai, peu importe où tu seras je pourrais te retrouver.**

Il n'y avait pas que _lui_ qui n'arrivait pas à rentrer dans ma tête, mon esprit possédait une barrière infranchissable, tout ceux qui tentaient de franchir cette barrière échouaient, ce qui rendait mon père immensément fier de moi.

**-Cour toujours.**

Nous nous chamaillons souvent comme de vrai enfant malgré notre âge. Et je bousculais Heidi, qui portait un bouquet de fleur.

**-Bella combien de fois t'ai-je dis de te comporter comme une dame se doit de paraître ?  
-un nombre incalculable.** Lui répondis-je sur un ton moqueur.  
**-C'est bien ce que je pensais. La fête va bientôt commencer tu devrais aller te préparer, Aro veut te présenter officiellement aujourd'hui. Et toi aussi Démétri, regarde ta chemise est pleine de taches.  
-On y va on y va. **Répondis Démétri

Tout en me poussant jusqu'au couloir qui menait aux chambres.

**-C'est bon je sais m'habiller.  
-Fait attention à ne pas te prendre les pieds dans ta robe cette fois-ci.**

Je rentrais dans ma chambre et claquais la porte violemment, malgré ma transformation, ma maladresse n'était pas partit, j'étais un vampire bizarre parmi les autres vampires comme le disait Marcus.  
Ma chambre ressemblait étrangement à mon ancienne chambre, celle chez mon vrai père. Je ne devais pas y repenser. Je m'approchais de l'armoire ou Jane avait dut laisser ma robe pour ce soir. Elle était magnifique, bleu nuit, Voir Ici , j'adorais cette couleur et elle se mariait divinement bien avec mon teint, s'accrochant derrière mon cou. Je l'enfilais, et chaussais les chaussures de 5 cm de talon bleu. Je priais pour ne pas tomber ce soir. La porte s'ouvrit.

**-Bella tu n'es toujours pas prête ? **Grogna Jane.  
**-J'arrive quelques minutes.**

Lui offrant un de mes plus beau sourire, même si mes sourires n'atteignaient jamais mes yeux.

**-cinq minutes pas plus !**

Et elle repartait en claquant la porte. Je mettais du fard à paupières noir brillant, une touche de crayon noir, j'aimais noircir mes yeux, ils laissaient ainsi transparaître l'état de mon cœur. Un peu de brillant sur les lèvres. Et brossait rapidement mes cheveux, depuis que j'étais vampires, ils n'étaient plus dociles, et formaient de belles anglaises. Ma transformation m'avait changé, moralement et physiquement, ma peau habituellement pâle était à présent blanche comme la craie, froide comme la neige et dure comme le marbre. Mes yeux avaient cette étincelle qui témoignait de ma mort. J'étais morte mais pour mieux renaître. J'avais gardé ma maladresse, ma silhouette c'était affiné me donnant un petit air sexy lequel j'avais encore du mal m'accoutumer. Mes jambes s'étaient agrandis perfectionner. Je me dépêchais de sortir de ma chambre.

**-Prête ?** Me demanda Démétri qui me proposait son bras.  
**-Bien sur, tu es très élégant ce soir.**

Il portait un costard noir qui mettait en valeur la blancheur de sa peau et qui se mariait parfaitement avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Il était bien bâtit, il était très beau mais beaucoup moins que _lui._

**-Le bleu te va à ravir.**

Nous avancions pénétrant dans la salle de bal où avaient été installé, des fleurs partout, une musique plaisante et une odeur, cette odeur, je le connaissais, je m'en souvenais, impossible...  
Je cherchais parmi la centaine d'invités la provenance de cette odeur, cette odeur que je reconnaîtrais entre milles. Je ne voyais rien, je n'entendais rien. Je devais halluciné c'était impossible, pas ici, pas à Voltera.

**-Bella ça ne va pas ?  
-Si si ...  
-T'es sur t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?  
-Te tracasse pas ça va, j'ai juste un peu faim...  
-On s'éclipse ?**

Nous nous dirigions vers la cuisine. Et oui malgré que je soit devenu une vampire, j'avais voulu garder leurs régime alimentaire à _eux _comme _il_ disait je ne voulait pas devenir un monstre, mais dans la société des vampires il était plutôt mal vue de ne pas boire de sang humain et de se contenter de sang animal, c'est pourquoi Aro avait installer une « cuisine » où était livré des animaux. J'ouvris la porte, aujourd'hui ils avaient apporté mon repas favori, du lynx. Je me jetait sur ma proie et plantait mes canines dans son cou, m'abreuvant du liquide encore chaud, le sentir coulé dans mes veines était un plaisir innommable. Je sentais le regard de Démétri pesé sur mon dos. Une fois avoir vidé de son sang cette pauvre bête, je me retournais pour faire face à Démétri.

**-quoi ?  
-Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour te nourrir de sang d'animal.  
-C'est de la volonté.  
-Mouais, et puis sa parait si facile pour toi de résister au sang humain.  
-Disons que le sang humain me répugne, pas l'odeur non l'odeur est alléchante mais l'idée d'ôter la vie à un humain me répugne, c'est sa qui me fait tenir.**

Ça et ne pas_ les_ décevoir, même si _ils_ ne savent pas ce que je suis, je ne veux pas _les_ décevoir, je ne veux pas devenir un monstre.

**-C'est stupide, les humains sont bêtes et fragiles ! T'as finis ?  
-Oui !  
-On devrait se dépêcher de retourner à la fête, si les autres se rendent comptes qu'on a disparus ils vont nous passer un sacré savon.  
-Tu vas te faire passer un sacré savon. **Réctifiais-je.

Et je lui tirais la langue. En effet j'avais l'impression d'être une gamine pourrie gâté quoi que je fasse jamais ils ne m'enguelaient, étrange pour des vampires ayant la réputation d'être impitoyable. J'étais la plus jeune du groupe, ils prenaient soin de bien m'entraîner, chaque jour j'avais 5 heures de combat, et 2 heures de maîtrise de mon pouvoir.

**-Bella ! **Me cria Heidi.  
**-Aro s'impatiente.  
-Je déjeunais.  
-Bon rapproche toi de la scène, tu connais Aro, il lui faut du spectacle, du grandiose.**

Je me plaçais donc au coté de mon créateur. Et l'écoutais raconter notre rencontre.

**-Comme vous le savez tous ou presque cela fait dix-sept ans que j'ai une nouvelle fille, formidable, intelligente, Belle, forte et compatissante, je l'ai sauvé d'une mort tragique c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je veux vous la présenter officiellement.**

Il s'empara de ma main et me fit monter pour me placer devant lui.

**-Je vous présente ma fille Bella !**

Tous m'applaudirent, me regardait avec désir, mais moi je regardais Démétri et Jane seuls eux pouvait me donner la force de ne pas succomber fasse à toute ces personnes. Je détestais autant me donner en spectacle. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, si j'aurais pu il est clair que je serais devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Et enfin Aro me fit descendre je me sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise loin de l'attention. Alyssa venait de nous rejoindre et m'entraînais dans le balcon. Alyssa était une vampire depuis environ cent ans elle contrôlais le feu, elle était très puissante mais aussi très belle. Des cheveux acajou qui descendait jusqu'au bat de ses reins, de longue jambes, elle semblait si pur et à la fois si démoniaque.  
Je m'assis sur la rambarde de pierre.

**-Alors cette soirée sous le feu de la rampe ?  
-Angoissante, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Aro veut me présenter à tous ses vampires.  
-C'est une coutume Bella, quand un vampire puissant rejoint ses rang, il se doit de le présenter.  
-Comment c'était se voyage à New York avec Félix ?  
-Excitant !  
-Mais ?  
-J'ai l'impression que la seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est la guerre et Voltera ! Moi je ne suis qu'au second plan !  
-Tu sais que c'est faut, il t'aime.  
-Comment peut tu le savoir même moi je ne le sais pas, il ne me l'a jamais dit.**

Alyssa était une douce confidente c'était la seule à qui j'avais parler des _Cullen_ et de _lui._

**-Jolie robe ! Bleu nuit ?  
-Ne dis rien !  
-Je ne pensais à rien ! **Et elle sourit...  
**-Et puis c'est Jane qui la choisi !  
-Et bien elle te va bien !  
-Bon trêve de plaisanterie, c'est quand que nous on part en voyage ?  
-Hum...ça dépend d'Aro et tu sais qu'il n'aime pas que tu t'éloigne de Voltera.  
-Je l'avais bien compris.  
-On rentre c'est l'ouverture du bal !**

Je détestais toujours autant danser, mais ce soir je me devais de danse avec Aro, Marcus et Caïus, heureusement qu'en dix-sept ans j'avais eu le temps de prendre des leçons de danse.

Je m'avançais vers la piste, Aro vint à ma rencontre, me tendant sa main.

**-Mademoiselle m'accorderiez vous cette danse ?**

Je fis mine de réfléchir et lui tendit ma main. Il m'emmena valser, j'avais l'impression de voler, je me souvenais de mon bal de promo, non, la souffrance réapparaissait.

**-Bella, tu te sens mal ? **Me chuchota Aro.  
**-ça va aller ...c'est juste tout ce monde.  
-Bella !**

Avec Aro je n'avais jamais besoin de parler, il me comprenait, bien que son don ne fonctionne pas sur moi, il me faisait penser à un père, mon père adoptif.  
Mais cette odeur vint à nouveau frapper mes narines. Cette odeur reconnaissable et pourtant improbable...

**J'éspère que ce premier CHAPITRE vous a plus ?? J'éssaie de poster la suite le plus vite possible !!**

**Bisous à tous !! N'OUBLIEZ PAS MES REVIEWS !!**

**Mélissa**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Reviews _**

**Lilove:** Merci pour tout ses compliments sa réchauffe mon coeur En Effet il semble qu'Aro apprécie Bella , mais tu veras dans les prochains chapter qu'il est fasciné par les Cullen ... Mais CHUT

**amira:** Voila la suite arrive

**tueuse-en-serie-joke :** Merci ptdr tn com m'a fait me tordre de rire ... En effet cette idée de fic m'est venu vers la fin de ma première fic ...

**ngazidja:** L'odeur? hum... Tu veras bien ... Je n'en dit pas plus...

* * *

Bal

Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

**-Bella ?** Me demanda Caius.

Aro donna ma main à celui-ci. Je détachais mes pensé de cette odeur si familière.  
Et Je m'agrippais à son épaule.

**-Alors cette soirée ? Tu t'amuses ?****  
****-C'est la soirée d'Aro , je me doit de m'amuser.****  
****-Tu es vraiment trop gentille pour être un vampire.**

Je souris, parmi les Volturi, Caïus était le plus désinvolte, mais aussi le plus sanguinaire.

**-Vous être trop bon ! **Me moquais-je.  
**-Jeune fille tu doit du respect à tes aînés !! **Et il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.  
**-Vous venez de vous mettre à dos Jane et Heidi, en une nuit ! **Ironisais-je.  
**-C'est vrai ! Tu dois être parfaite !!** Ricana t-il.** –Tu t'es nourri ?**  
**-Oui, pourquoi ?****  
****-Je sens cette odeur, animal, sur toi !**

Caïus était néanmoins celui qui acceptait le moins m'a façon de me nourrir. Dés le début de ma renaissance, il était contre mon alimentation. Mais Aro et Marcus ont réussi à le résonner.

**-Je crois que c'est au tour de Marcus.****  
****-C'est trop d'honneur Caïus . ****  
****-Je t'en prie...**

Il me fit virevolter, et je me retrouvais dans les bras de Marcus.  
Marcus n'était pas très bavard, il évalue les relations entre les gens.  
A mon arrivée, pour lui c'était difficile de se trouver en ma présence.  
Il me disait que c'était comme si j'étais rattaché à un fil invisible, solide, qui m'apportait de la tristesse et de la colère mais il m'offrait de l'amour. Le peu d'amour que je réussissais à garder en moi n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne, je savais exactement à qui me rattachait ce lien.

**-Bella, tu es sublime se soir.****  
****-Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus...****  
****-Tu es nostalgique ?**

Je n'avais pas besoin de répondre.

**-Je suis sur que tout s'arrangera, tu oubliera, on peut tout oublier, tout cicatriser !**

J'espérait que ses paroles se révélerais vrai, et comme il le disait ce vide disparaîtrait, mais la simple penser de l'oublier un jour faisait se rouvrir la blessure de ma poitrine la douleur m'immobilisa quelques secondes. Sous le regard attentif de mon partenaire.

_POV Edward._

Je ne voulais pas venir à cette soirée mais Carlisle étant un grand ami d'Aro avait été invité, nous nous devions de l'accompagner. Depuis l'annonce de notre voyage à Volterra il y a 2 semaines, Alice était bizarre. Son pouvoir était flou semblant vouloir lui cacher quelque chose.

**-Edward tu pourrais éviter de tirer la tronche ? Ce costard te va super bien ! **Me gratifia Rosalie.  
**-Crois tu que je peux vraiment sourire ?****  
****-Rggg...**

Depuis la disparition de ma Bella, j'étais une épave. Je l'avais quitter pour son propre bien, et voila que quelque mois après elle meurt. Alice n'avait rien vu, elle s'en voulait, je lui en voulais inconsciemment. Mais en vérité c'était à moi que j'en voulais le plus. Je l'avais abandonné et elle s'était suicidée, se jetant d'une falaise à la push...  
Elle avait rompu notre promesse ... « Pas d'acte téméraire ou stupide... »  
Comment avait-elle put abandonné si facilement sa vie ... SI fragile, si pâle, si belle, si aimante, si insouciante...  
Chaque seconde de ma triste vie je ne faisait que penser à elle.  
Je ne supportait plus d'être éloigné de mon amour et avait décidé de rentrer. Mais le jour de notre retour en passant devant le cimetière de Forks, j'ai aperçus Charlie en costard il pleurait. Tous les amis de Bella étaient présents. « Mon sang » n'a fait qu'un tour, je me suis éjecté de la voiture, et j'ai couru jusqu'à eux, voyant inscrit sur la pierre tombale : « Ici gît Isabelle Marie Swan, une fille, une amie... »  
Je me suis écroulé, ma famille ma rejoint tous sous le choc de la nouvelle. Jacob Black s'est rué sur nous, j'ai sut à son odeur qu'il s'était transformé en loup-garou.

(Flash back)

**-Que fais tu ici sangfroid ! Dégage tu ne mérite pas de venir ici !****  
****-C'était notre amie. **Sanglota Alice.  
**-Votre amie ? Vous l'avez abandonné ! Vous l'avez détruite ! Elle s'est suicidée à cause de toi !**

Me pointant du doigt, dans son esprit je revoyait tous les moment passé avec Bella, lorsqu'on l'avait retrouvé inerte dans les bois, sa léthargie, quand elle commençait à reprendre goût à la vie, victoria, sa détresse...  
C'était trop, beaucoup trop.

**-Stop criais-je !****  
****-Quoi tu ne supportes pas ? Elle m'a raconté les petits dons que vous aviez !! Croyez moi vous le paierez ! Vous l'avez tuez !**

(Fin flash back)

C'est mots résonne encore en moi, nous l'avons tuée. J'ai voulu me précipiter chez les Volturi pour les supplier de me tuer, mais Esmée et Alice m'en ont empêché.  
Le corps de Bella n'a jamais été retrouvé, elles espéraient, j'espérais... Mais c'était impossible, personne n'aurait pus survivre.

Je survie pour elle, pour celle qui compte plus que la vie, je chérie chaque souvenir avec elle, chaque instant passé ensemble.

_-Edward tu danses ? (Alice)._

Depuis la disparition de Bella, je n'étais pas le seul affecter, tous l'avait pleuré, tous était mélancolique, tous s'en voulait. Alice m'en voulait d'être partie, elle s'en voulait, elle étai triste, elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie.  
Emmett était malheureux il avait perdu une sœur. Esmée et Carlisle étaient dévasté, ils avaient perdu une fille. Jasper ressentait la peine de tous, le pauvre je le plaignais, mais que pouvais-je faire, rien, souffrir en silence ne servait à rien, il le ressentait. Rosalie s'en voulait d'avoir été si mauvaise envers elle, mais elle était jalouse de l'amour que nous avions envers ma Bella.

_-Edward on doit s'amuser !(Alice)_

J'acceptais sa main, en souriant, d'un sourire qui ne contaminait jamais mes yeux, un faux sourire, un masque ...

Elle dansait, virevoltait, sautait... Nous avions manquez l'annonce d'un nouveau membre, mais personnellement je n'avais rien manquer, peut-être quelque minutes d'ennui...

Puis je fut frapper par cette odeur, son odeur, ma Bella ...Impossible ...Puis plus rien, je cherchait du regard mais je ne voyait rien, je ne sentait plus rien ...  
J'avais di halluciner, ça m'arrivait souvent, quand je pensait trop intensément à elle, j'avais l'impression de l'entendre, mais jamais de la sentir, c'était la première fois.  
Enfin Alice choisit de prendre pour partenaire Jasper, le pauvre, danser avec une Alice suréxité.

-**Edward ? Et si on allait discuter ?**me proposa Esmée .

J'acceptais d'un simple geste, d'un simple regard. Avec Esmée je n'avais pas besoin de parler, elle était comme une mère pour moi. Elle me soutenait beaucoup, pour elle aussi c'était difficile, elle avait perdu Bella, sa fille, Bella était comme ça fille à ses yeux...  
Nous dirigeant vers le jardin. Je m'assis sur le bord de la fontaine et elle sur un petit banc en pierre.

_-ça na vas pas se soir ?(esmée)_  
**-Ce soir ?**

Tout les jours, tout les soirs, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde depuis sa disparition était l'enfer.

**-Non.****  
****-Tu peux parler, ça fait du bien.****  
****-Je pense...****  
****-Et à quoi penses tu ?****  
****-A Bella , je ne veux pas l'oublier ...**  
_-C'est impossible de l'oublier, mais un jour la douleur ce fera moins présente, un jour tu recommencera à vivre ...(Esmée)_

Impossible je ne pouvais vivre sans elle.

**-Je crains que ça me soit impossible de vivre sans elle.****  
****-Tu t'en veux, mais Edward, personnes ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait arriver, ni Toi, ni Alice, personnes.****  
****-Si je la connaissais j'aurais du me douter qu'elle ne respecterai pas notre promesse.****  
****-L'as-tu respecter toi ?**

Je savais très bien que c'était une stupide promesse, ça ne pourrais jamais être comme si je n'avais jamais existé, mais j'avais espéré qu'elle vive une vie heureuse, avec un autre homme, ça m'aurait été insupportable, mais la voir heureuse m'aurait donner le courage de vivre sans elle, de la savoir en vie.

**-Nous devrions rentré, t'es amis vont s'impatienter.****  
****-Tu ne les aimes pas ?**me demanda t-elle  
**-Je n'aime pas leurs arrière penser, ils ont toujours un plan de secours, ils sont manipulateur.****  
****-Ce sont les amis de Carlisle, nous nous devons de le soutenir.****  
****-Je le sais.**

Et nous nous dirigions à nouveau vers l'intérieur, vers la salle de bal.  
En pénétrant dans la salle, son odeur me frappa de plein fouet...  
Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. C'était décidé je la rejoindrais, j'atteindrais, sa voix, son odeur, je l'atteindrait rien qu'une seconde.  
Avant notre retour je demanderais au Volturi de me tuer, et s'ils refusent je les provoquerait.

**-Edward t'a l'air en colère ? **Me signifia Emmett.  
**-Je dirais déterminer. **Remarqua Jasper.

C'était décidé, le temps venu, je quitterais moi aussi ce monde, une vie sans Bella était beaucoup beaucoup plus dure que l'enfer.

* * *

J'èspère que ce nouveau chapter vous a plu ?

J'attend vos reviews ...

Bisou **Mélissa**


	4. Chapter 3

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !! Bonne rentrée !**

* * *

Impossible

Je me sentait comme oppressé tous les hommes présent me regardait avec désir, je n'aimais pas ça.

**-Tu danses ?** Me proposa Démétri en me tendant sa main.  
**-Toi aussi tu veux me torturer ? **Lui demandais-je avec une moue dégoûtée.  
**-Toujours ! **Rit-il. **–Mais tu c'est que je te rattraperais toujours ?  
-Hum...**

J'acceptais sa main, nous dirigeant vers le centre de la piste de danse.  
Mais à nouveau cette odeur me frappa, plus violente que d'habitude.  
Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je frissonnais, cette sensation de déjà vu.  
Je me retournais... Non impossible, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Comment ?...Edward...La plaie béante se rouvrit j'avais l'impression de suffoquer et pourtant respirer ne m'était pas indispensable, je me sentait oppressé ... Colère et désespoir se mêlait en moi, pourquoi m'avait-il retrouver ?

**-Bella ? C'est bien toi ? **Edward semblait sous le choc, plus que moi apparemment.

Je sentis le bras de Démétri se resserrer autour de ma taille. Je lui lançais un regard pour le rassurer, mais comment le rassuré si moi j'étais aussi apeuré qu'une fillette de 5 ans.

**-C'est...moi ...**

Il me serra dans ses bras ! Choqué ! Surprise je me dégageais de son étau.

**-Bella ?** Cria celle qui avait été auparavant comme une sœur à mes yeux, Alice.

Tout les Cullen étaient présent, tous me dévisageait, apparemment tout aussi surprit qu'Edward. Prononcé son nom me faisait tellement souffrir.

-**Comment ...Je te croyais morte...**Balbutia Edward.  
-**Je le suis ! **Répliquais-je sur un ton peu amène.

Je les haïssais, je les détestais, la colère, oui la colère s'emparait de moi, ils m'avaient abandonné, sans un au revoir, sans un adieu. Mais malgré tous ses sentiments, je les aimaient, le tumulte au plus profond de mon cœur.

**-Qui êtes vous ?**demanda mon cavalier.  
**-Sa famille !** Persifla Alice.  
**-Vraiment ? C'est drôle parce que justement sa famille c'est moi.**

Je pus apercevoir Emmett se raidir , contrarié prêt à attaquer Démétri.  
Mais Rosalie l'en empêcha . Celle-ci me sourit. Elle venait de me sourire à moi, elle n'avait jamais été aussi amicale, un simple sourire.  
Jane, Alyssa et Félix nous rejoignirent.  
Il ne savaient pas de quoi il retournait et comptait me protéger.

**-Nous sommes les Cullen. **Dit calmement Carlisle.

Je sentis le regard d'Alyssa se poser sur moi. Je la regardait et haussait les épaules.

**-Désolé Carlisle parfois Démétri ne se contrôle pas. **Ajouta Jane tout en dévisageant chacun des membres du clan Cullen.  
**-Qui a procédé à sa transformation ?** Demanda toujours aussi Calmement Carlisle.

Alors que chacun des Cullen se tendaient.

**-Aro. **Dit sèchement Alyssa.  
**-Tu vas bien Bella ? **Me demanda Esmée.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de la tête, j'étais incapable de parler, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Je sentais le regard de chacun des Cullen sur moi. Mais le plus déconcentrant était celui d'Edward, son regard était noir, il m'en voulait, j'en étais sûr, j'étais devenu vampire. Il m'en voulait, et pourtant je n'avait pas chercher à le retrouver, pourquoi tant de haine ?

_-Elle te hait, elle t'en veut à mort mais elle t'aime (Jasper)_

Quoi ? Que venait-il de se passer ? Merde j'avais oublié que Jasper pouvait lire mes sentiments. En quoi ça pourrait intéressé Edward de savoir ce que je ressens.  
Je levais ma tête pour apercevoir un petit sourire sur c'est lèvre.  
Pourquoi souriait-il ? Ça le rendait heureux de me voir souffrir.

Soudain je fus envahit d'un vague de sentiment, surprise, joie, triste, colère mais le pire était le sentiment d'abandon que je ne comprenais que trop bien.  
Ses sentiments s'immisçaient en moi, sans ma volonté, je suffoquais.

**-Stop !! **Criais-je

Avant de m'écrouler sur le sol, plié par les pensées de toute l'assemblé, mais surtout par leurs sentiment. Je sentis une main apaisante sur mon épaule, Alec était revenu, il me prenait dans ses bras, tentant de me réconforter.

**-Dégagez ! **Hurla Alyssa.  
**-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?** demanda apeuré Alice.  
**-ça ne vous regarde pas.  
-Alyssa calme toi, ils n'ont rien fait de mal pour le moment **lui ordonna Jane.

Je sentit Aro ce rapproché.

**-Elle va bien ? **demanda mon père à Alec.  
**-Pour le moment ...  
-Emmenez là dans sa chambre.**

Je me ressaisit et me relevas, sous l'œil attendrit de Démétri.

-Je vais bien. Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.  
**-Carlisle !ça faisait longtemps !  
-En effet !  
-Vous connaissez Bella ?  
-Oui !** répliqua sèchement Edward.  
**-Puis-je ?** demanda Aro.

Il voulait sa main pour pouvoir lire en lui, je voyais bien qu'Edward le fascinait.

**-Non !**dit celui-ci sur un ton colérique.  
**-Je comprends.  
-Désolé Aro, mon fils n'est pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, tout comme nous.**

Ils ne m'aimaient plus, me voir transformé en vampire les révulsait tant que ça ?  
Je me raidis à cette idée, mais après tout ils m'avaient abandonné, pourquoi tiendraient-ils à moi ? Je sentis la main de démétri dans la mienne. Ce geste me rassura.

Mais brusquement mélancolie, tristesse, regret et colère me frappèrent, je en pouvais plus, je ne le supportais plus, encore une fois s'en était trop pour moi. Et je m'évanouissais dans les bras de Démétri.

Je me réveillais dans mon lit, toujours dans ma robe. Je décidais de garder les yeux fermés, je n'étais pas seule.  
Cette soirée avait été forte en émotion. Les revoirs, les entendre...  
Le revoir, le sentir, l'entendre prononcé mon nom...j'en frissonnais...

**-C'est bon Bella, fais pas la comédienne y a que moi !**

Alyssa, c'était elle la seule et l'unique.  
J'ouvrait les yeux, et me redressait pour être en position assise sur mon lit douillet.

**-Ils sont partis ?  
-Bonjour je vais bien j'ai passé une bonne soirée !  
-Désolé !  
-Bella qu'est qui ta prit ?  
-J'ai capté leurs pouvoir, ils étaient trop fort, trop envahissant.  
-Ah...  
-Ils sont partit ?  
-Non...Aro les a installé ici.  
-Je vois ... Je savait bien qu'un jour je les reverrais, mais pas aussi vite, je ne suis pas prête.  
-Ne me dit pas que tu l'aimes encore ?** Me cria t-elle !

Alors je ne lui dirais pas, non je n'avais pas le droit de continuer à l'aimé, à les chérir, il m'avait abandonné, ils m'avaient oubliés, je n'était plus rien à leurs yeux.  
Trop de tristesse dans mon cœur, trop de haine, de colère d'amertume. Marqué à vif...

**-N..on  
-Tu m'as fait peur !  
-Je vais prendre une douche.  
-hum je t'attends dans le salon.**

Volterra ressemblait à un châteaux, d'immense couloir, d'innombrables chambres, mais avec une salle de réception une sorte de salon pour nous ceux qui habitaient ici.  
Je rentrais dans ma salle de bain, refermant la porte. J'enlevais ma robe la laissant choir par terre, tant pis pour Jane.  
Et entrait dans mon immense douche. Faisant bouillir l'eau, j'avais besoin de cette chaleur qui me manquait tant, cette chaleur qui détendait mes muscles et apaisait mon esprit mais jamais mon cœur. Non je ne devais pas y repenser... Mes muscles se détendaient, la sensation de chaleur, de l'eau coulée sur mon corps ...  
Je me vidais la tête ... J'éteignais la douche et m'enveloppais dans une serviette, en essorant mes cheveux trempé.

Je me dirigeais vers l'armoire et prenais les premiers vêtements que je voyais. Un jean noir et un top vert, mes scandales. Mes cheveux étaient toujours humides, tant pis. Je prenais un certête vert et le déposait sur mes cheveux.  
Avant de sortir de ma chambre je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet.  
Non je n'étais plus cette fille frêle et faible qui avait rendu son dernier souffle pour l'homme de sa vie. Non je n'étais plus cette Isabella Swan. J'étais forte, du moins tant que je ne les avais pas revu. Mais je devais les affronter. Et de toute façon Aro était ami avec Carlisle, il m'avait obligé à les rejoindre dans le salon.

Je souriais d'un sourire forcé et triste.  
Aujourd'hui je devais faire à mon passé ...  
Je sortait de ma chambre la fermant soigneusement, et me dirigeais vers le salon où tous devaient m'attendre.

* * *

**J'attend vos avis ?**


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

J'apprend de Toi

POV d'Edward

Bella s'est évanouie dans les bras de ce Démétri ! Qui est-il pour elle ? Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jaloux de lui, malgré que je sois totalement conscient de la peine que je lui ai fait endurer. Bella est identique au souvenir que je garde d'elle précieusement, comment a-t-elle pus croire que je pourrais l'oublier , me distraire sans elle, vivre sans elle...Et pourtant elle semble changée plus téméraire , mystique ... Ma Bella est devenue l'une des nôtres . Moi qui voulais la protéger, si j'aurais été là, je l'aurais sans doute préservé de cet éternel solitude. Elle ne sera jamais vraiment seule, mon cœur inerte battra à jamais pour elle, mes pensées n'iront éternellement que vers elle...

**-Edward sort de ton nuage !! **Me héla ma sœur à la chevelure blonde.  
-**Rose, il a besoin de rester un peu seul, après le choque de retrouver Bella il en a besoin. **Me défendit Emmett.  
-**Bella doit se reposer, suivez-moi dans le salon. **Nous indiqua Aro.

Nous le suivîmes sans aucun commentaire, impatient et avide d'en savoir plus, de comprendre. Je voulais savoir ce qui était arrivé à Bella mais l'idée que ce soit Aro qui l'ait transformé m'enrage, j'ai quitté Bella pour qu'elle vive une vie d'humaine, et lui, lui a arraché cette vie, ce bonheur...

**-Vous pouvez vous asseoir.****  
****-Aro, tous ici nous nous demandons pourquoi et comment Bella a pu s'évanouir ? **demanda enfin Carlisle.

Les vampires ne s'évanouissent pas, Bella est peut-être en danger ?

**-Si vous voulez bien je vais commencez par le début, notre première rencontre. **Proposa Aro.

Personne n'objecta tous étions inquiet, je tentais de me contrôler après tout c'était Aro qui détenait la clé du passé de Bella.

_-Calme toi Edward, ou tu risquerais de le regretter. (Jasper)_

J'hochais la tête en signe d'approbation, et me calais dans le dossier du fauteuil noir sur lequel je suis assis.

**-Bien Marcus , Alyssa et moi-même il y a de cela dix sept ans nous rendions à Forks pour vous rendre visite et apprendre à mieux connaître votre système alimentaire. Seulement lorsque nous sommes arrivé à votre demeure celle-ci était vide, et pourtant emplis fraîchement d'une délicieuse odeur humaine, du Freesia si je me souviens bien... **

Je me raidis, comment pouvait-il parler de Bella de cette façon ! Mais Alice me prit la main, je devais écouter l'histoire entière, je devais savoir...

**-Déçu de ne pas vous avoir trouver et d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien, je décidais de suivre cette succulente odeur. Cette odeur nous conduisis sur une plage, mais elle disparu, et des odeurs nauséabonde prirent sa place. ****  
****Nous allions rebroussez chemin quand au loin j'aperçus une jeune humaine, insignifiante et pourtant quelque chose chez cette humaine me fascinait. Son odeur me frappa de plein fouet, c'était cette odeur que nous avions traquée toute la journée. Mais plus que son odeur mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ses larmes, ses yeux déterminés.****  
****-Tu peux me laisser continué, je suis plus amène d'expliquer la suite.****  
****-C'est certain** opina Aro laissant Marcus s'exprimer.  
**-Comme la dit Aro cette jeune fille semblait déterminer et pourtant une sorte d'ombre planait autour d'elle. Je ne peux l'expliquer autrement, mais c'est comme si l'âme d'un mourant s'accrochait éperdument à elle, ou plutôt qu'elle ne la laissait pas partir, s'attachant à cette âme comme à sa vie. ****  
****Un lien invisible les unissaient et sûrement imaginaire mais pourtant si fort. Puis cette ombre se dirigea vers le vide. Bella sourit à cette ombre comme si elle elle la voyait clairement, elle semblait même s'adressé a celle-ci** _« Tu voulais que je sois humaine et bien regarde ! ... C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour que tu acceptes de rester avec moi »_

Ces mots me lasserait intérieurement, m'étaient-ils adresser ?

**-Puis elle se jeta dans le vide, souriante et heureuse, comme seule un ange pourrait le faire et cette ombre toujours à ses cotés. J'étais fasciné par cette scène.**

Aro reprit la parole.

**-Dans l'eau elle se débattit quelque seconde contre le courant puis elle se laissa emporter par le courant mais elle continuait de parler seule /g_« Pourquoi ?... Au revoir je t'aime... »_ Était-elle folle ou simplement suicidaire ? Néanmoins quelque chose chez cette humaine m'intriguait. Et sur un coup de tête comme si cette ange m'avait envoûté je plongeais la rejoindre.  
Son corps si frêle et froid entre mes mains. Elle se mourrait et pourtant lorsque je la déposai sur le sol elle eut la force de murmurer un seul mot, son dernier mot _« Edward »_ puis con cœur commença à s'arrêter. Je décidais qu'elle devait vivre, je voulais percer le mystère de cet ange déchu et je la mordis. Durant sa transformation nous la transportâmes jusqu'à Volterra, elle ne cria pas une seule fois.  
Au contraire elle semblait apaisée, comme si le venin ne la consumait pas à petit feu. Le plus extraordinaire fut bien évidemment que sa transformation ne dura pas trois jours mais douze. Caus affirmait qu'elle ne survivait pas, j'avais peur de lui avoir trop pris de sang. Et pourtant les douze jours passés elle se réveilla auprès d'Alyssa qui l'avait veillé durant toute sa transformation. Celle-ci n'a pas voulut nous révéler ce qui c'était passé au réveil de Bella, mais grâce à mon don j'ai pus voir ce qui s'était passé.**

**Durant toute leurs histoire je n'avais pas une seule fois flanché et pourtant savoir qu'au final elle s'était vraiment suicidée me consumait à grand feu.  
Puis les pensées d'Aro me frappèrent violemment, les images qu'il avait obtenues à l'insu d'Alyssa ... Il me les envoyait...**

**Bella se réveille (toujours aussi magnifique) elle observe longuement Alyssa.**

**-Edward ? Où est Edward ? Qui êtes vous ?  
-Je m'appelle Alyssa, désolé mais il n'y a aucun Edward ici.  
-Edward ! Edward ! ...**

**Bella se leva brusquement et défonça chaque meuble de la chambre, elle était si en colère et si triste à la fois ... Alyssa assiste à la scène sans bouger.  
Puis enfin Bella semble se calmer, elle s'effondre sur le sol, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle sanglote. Elle amène doucement ses mains à son visage et s'aperçoit qu'aucune larme ne coules. Les yeux emplis de tristesse elle murmure entre deux sanglots :**

**-Alors vous m'avez transformer, ce n'était pas lui ...  
-Je suis navré, et ce n'était pas moi qui vous ai transformé mais Aro, nous sommes à Volterra.**

**Bella lève la tête comme si l'évocation d'Aro lui était familière.**

**-Vous semblez déjà connaître notre existence ?**

**Bella ne répond rien.**

**-Je garderais le secret, mais parle moi de lui ?  
-Je ne peux pas ...  
-Parler aide à apaiser la peine, parle moi ?  
-Je veux bien essayer mais ce sera l'unique et dernière fois que j'en parlerais. Car même son nom me fait souffrir.  
-J'accepte.  
-Je ne puisse pas que tu puisses comprendre, et c'est la première fois que je me confie à quelqu'un qui ne me prendra pas pour une folle.  
-Détrompe toi, je peux comprendre, l'amour et la perte de l'être aimé ne m'est pas inconnue.**

Puis les pensées d'Aro se brouillèrent.  
Il me lança un regard rassurant presque compatissant. Il m'avait délibérément laissé entrer dans ses souvenirs. Pourquoi ?  
Et pourtant je ressentais toujours une indéniable colère envers lui qui avait transformé ma Bella.  
L'idée qu'il ait goûté son sang si doux, poser ses lèvres sur la plus belle chose que possède ce monde faisait naître une rage incontrôlable au plus profond de mes entrailles.

**-Mais cela n'explique pas le fait que Bella se soir évanoui.** Objecta mon père.  
**-En effet !** répliqua Aro.** –Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, Bella a mis douze jours pour se transformer, non pas qu'il y ais eu un problème, en vérité son corps en avait besoin.  
-Je ne comprend pas ?** demanda ma mère.  
**-Je vais vous l'expliquez Esmée... Bella possède un immense pouvoir, c'est pourquoi lors de sa transformation une bonne partie du temps a été consacré à son cerveau. Ma fille possède d'immenses qualités...  
-Nous le savons ! **Le coupa Alice.

Depuis le début de cette conversation, elle était resté cloîtrée dans un coin de la pièce, me cachant ses pensées. Elle se sentait fautive ... tout comme moi...

**-Bella garde certain caractère de son humanité.  
-C'est étonnant répliqua mon père.**

Cette odeur à nouvelle cette douce odeur... Je la cherche du regard ... Enfin je l'aperçois dans l'embrasure de la porte. Toujours si angélique, unique, ma Bella... Ella s'avance d'un pas assuré vers Aro.

**-Père Alyssa m'a informé que nos invités allaient loger ici ...**

Nos « invités » pas même les Cullen ou bien tout simplement nous appeler par nos prénoms, n'étions nous plus rien à ses yeux que de simple invités ?

**-En effet, ils logeront ici.  
-Pour combien de temps ?**

Notre présence l'opportunait à ce point ?

**-Le temps qu'ils voudront...**

Elle me lance un petit regard, je n'arrive pas à percevoir les sentiments qui se reflétaient dans ses pupilles.

**-Bella ! Tu vas mieux ?**

Et ce Démétri qui la sert dans ses bras ! Je bouillonne ! Je vois bien que pour le reste de ma famille c'est aussi difficile que pour moi. Pour qui se prend t-il ? Que représent-il à ses yeux ?  
Ils sortent tout les deux de la pièce ... Je vais les rejoindre, je ne peux pas la laisser avec lui, il ne la mérite, pas, moi non plus ... Mais je sent une main me retenir fermement... Emmett, il sait ce dont j'ai l'intention de faire...

**Je poste et je pars en cours !! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Pardonnez moi pour mon retard je sais je suis imaprdonnable !! Je posterais dc la suite demain !! Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews !!**

* * *

**Ne me mens pas.**

Lors de mon entrée j'ai bien vue le regard d'Edward et pourtant j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était ... Heureusement que Démétri m'a fait sortir de cet endroit.  
Cette douleur... ce vide ... ces lèvres béante qui s'ouvrent... les revoirs me fait tellement souffrir. Sous l'effet du choc je m'accroupis sur le sol glacer du couloir. Je sens la main de Démétri sur mon épaule, je l'entends vaguement m'appeler.

**-Bella ! **

Cette voix... irremplaçable, inoubliable. Je me sens porter avec tellement de force mais de tendresse. Je laisse ma tête reposer contre son torse, après tout pour ma défense je dirais ne pas être dans mon état normale. Rien que ces quelques secondes contre son corps... Non Bella, tu te tortures, mais de toute manière je suis pétrifié, ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute.  
Je sens l'air sur mon visage, la lumière de la lune se reflété sur ma peau blanche comme la craie.  
Il s'arrête de bouger, il s'assoit... Mais je reste lovée dans ses bras comme un bébé à consoler...

**-Bella tu te sens mieux ?**

Sa voix me rappelle à la réalité, je me défais de son étreinte et m'assois près de lui sur le banc. Où m'avait-il emmené ? Je reconnais cet endroit, un parc que j'ai découvert dés le début de ma venue, j'adorais m'allonger dans l'herbe et regarder la lune, car je me disais que peut importer l'endroit ou se trouvait Edward, il vivait sous la même lune que moi ... cette pensée suffisait à réchauffer mon cœur, et pourtant au bout de quelques années, j'ai avancer, asseyant de l'oublier. Personne ne connaissait ce parc, il ne pouvait donc pas l'avoir lu dans les pensées d'un des vampires de Volterra.  
Je tournais ma tête vers celui qui n'a cessé d'hanter mes pensés depuis dix sept ans.

**-Lorsque je t'ai vu accroupis sur le sol, je me suis inquiéter et ne connaissant pas ton compagnon j'ai préféré t'éloigner. Mais je suis égoïste je l'avoue, je voulais rien que quelques minutes pour discuter seul à seul avec toi, Bella si tu savais tout...****  
****-Edward je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis pour moi.**

Et je me levais, seulement sa main me retint le bras. Ce contact me fit frissonner, mais je ne laissais rien paraître. Il avait la tête baissée...

**-Bella ce n'est pas ma pitié que je te donne mais mon am...****  
****-Edward, cela fait maintenant dix sept ans que je vis seule, j'ai appris à vivre par mes propres moyens.****  
****-Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ta vie, mais je voudrais que tu me pardonne pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais, même si cela est impossible c'est ce que je ressent au plus profond de moi.****  
****-Bien tu es pardonné !**

J'avais prononcer ces mots, comme si ils ne signifiaient rien, et pourtant, je ne lui en jamais réellement voulu, j'avais été si naïf de croire qu'un être aussi parfait que lui pourrait aimé une simple humaine, mais pourtant je me sentait comme trahit, il avait jouer le jeu ... il m'avait fait espérer, je n'avais été qu'un cobaye.

**-Je sais que c'est faut, Bella même si ton esprit m'est toujours interdit, même après toutes ses année je n'oublierais jamais comment réagissent tes yeux quand ils mentent, tes lèvres quand tu hésites, je n'oublierais jamais tes rougeurs qui me faisaient m'enflammer, et encore moins les battement s de ton cœur, la plus belles des mélodies qui puissent m'être donné d'entendre, jamais, jamais Bella je ne pourrais oublié. Alors s'il te plait sois franche envers moi ne me mens pas.****  
****-Bien c'est ce que tu veux ! Edward je t'ai oublié, je suis heureuse, j'ai une famille qui m'aime et qui ne m'abandonneras pas ! Tu es la personne qui m'a fait le plus souffrir au monde, j'ai donné ma vie pour toi, je t'ai tout donné, mais toi tu m'as abandonné, je comprend que pour toi c'était dur de jouer ce rôle. Mais sache que je te pardonne alors maintenant s'il te plait laisse moi rentrer.**

J'arrachais mon bras de ses douces mains. Et m'en allait à une allure humaine , lorsque je dépassais son champs de vision je me mis à courir , courir aussi vite qu'il me l'était permis , courir pour l'oublier , courir pour m'apaiser,courir encore et toujours pour lui. Je m'éloignais de plus en plus de la ville et m'enfonçais dans la forêt, je m'effondrais sur l'herbe mouillé sanglotant les larmes qui ne pourraient plus jamais couler.  
Comment pouvait-il avoir une telle emprise sur moi, malgré les années, malgré ma rancœur, pourquoi ? Pourquoi continuais-je à l'aimer ?  
Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça, il me fallait une autre alternative...  
Là allongée sur le sol, je repensais à la discutions que j'avais eu peu de temps avec Aro.

Flash back

**-Bella, ma fille, car c'est ce que tu es pour moi depuis dix sept ans. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je t'ais empêcher de mourir cette nuit là mais à présent je me demandes si je n'aurais pas du te laisser suivre ton choix, depuis dix sept ans, tu n'est pas heureuse.****  
****-Aro, je suis heureuse et reconnaissante.****  
****-Ne me mens pas Bella, j'ai horreur de cela. Si au moins tu pouvais trouver un compagnon avec qui passer ta vie.****  
****-Aro, il n'y a personne ici.****  
****-Peut-être pas la personne que tu veux mais il y a certain jeune hommes qui tiennent beaucoup à toi.**

J'avais tout de suite pensé à lui, je me doutais qu'aro devait être au courant, mais sans plus de preuves je jouais la gourde.

**-Je ne vois pas qui.****  
****-Alec et Démétri par exemple, tout deux t'apprécie beaucoup, et je te donnerais mon consentement. Réfléchis y Bella !****  
****-C'est totalement impossible !**

Fin flash back

Peu après Aro avait décidé qu'il était temps de me présenter à la société vampirique. Encore aujourd'hui je me demande si Aro sait à propos d'Edward, après tout j'en ai parlé à Alyssa, il aurait très bien put le trouver en lisant sa main...  
Je me devais de passer à autre chose. Mais lequel des deux choisir. Alec est courageux et téméraire. Démétri est joueur et tendres, toujours à mes côtés dans les moments dur. Même s'il n'est pas pour mon mode d'alimentation, il m'aide toujours.  
Mon choix était fait ! Et comme toujours lorsque je prenais une décision, je ne reviendrais pas en arrière.  
Je sortirais avec Démétri, et grâce à lui j'oublierais l'adonis Edward.  
Soudain quelque chose me s'écroula sur moi.

**-Non Bella tu ne peux pas !** Sanglotais la mélodieuse voix d'Alice.  
**-Alice ? **Tentant de me relever, mais elle me plaquait au sol.  
**-Bella, j'ai tout vu, dés que j'ai su je t'ai cherché.**

Je me défaisais de son étreinte de fer.  
Tenant ses mains marmoréennes dans les miennes.

**-Alice, calme toi, qu'as-tu vu ?****  
****-Toi !**

Je la regardais avec insistance.

**-Toi ...et...Démétri...**

Bien m'a petite surprise, ne serait plus vraiment une surprise. Mais je me devais de suivre mon plan.

**-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Bella ? Tu ne l'aimes même pas.****  
****-Si, enfin je l'apprécie beaucoup !****  
****-Et Edward ?****  
****-Je ne dois rien à Edward, il est partis je refais ma vie.****  
****-Mais...****  
****-Non Alice ! Et puis toi aussi tu m'as abandonnée.****  
****-Oh Bella si tu savais ! **Sanglotait-elle de plus belle.** –Je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter du moins pas comme ça, sans au revoir...****  
****-Mais tu l'as fait.****  
****-Edward disait que ça serait moins douloureux pour toi.****  
****-Et bien il se trompait, peu importe l'a façon dont vous m'avez abandonné, j'ai souffert.****  
****-Je suis désolé.****  
****-Je l'ai déjà entendus. Tu es partit Alice, tu aurais pu désobéir, ou même revenir, mais tu l'as suivit.****  
****-J'allais revenir, je te le jures, je savais que quelque chose allait arrivé, je savais que ton amour te pousserait.****  
****-Alice, je suis éreinté, je préfère rentrer.**

Je me levais précipitamment, mais sa voix me stoppa.

**-Bella, tu as toujours eu ta place dans mon cœur, et tu l'auras toujours, meilleure amie quoi qu'il arrive.****  
****-C'est toi qui as rompu cette promesse Alice ! **

Sanglotais-je avant de m'enfuir à nouveau. Depuis leurs arrivées ma vie peuplée d'habitude et de calme devenait un vrai ouragan.  
Lorsque j'arrivais à la maison, Jane m'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

**-Bonne balade ?****  
****-Superbe ! **Ripostais-je  
**-Tu as bien chassez ?****  
****-Evidemment.**

Et je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Comment avais-je pus oublier de chasser, près d'Edward et d'Alice j'avais oublié ma faim.  
Il fallait que je me nourrisse car Aro et les autres dîneraient bientôt, enfin ont leurs apporteraient leurs dîner. Je préférais ne pas y penser, j'avais toujours fait le nécessaire pour occulter leurs massacres. Ils m'avaient recueillis, et aider.  
Au lieu de tourner dans l'aile gauche en direction de ma chambre je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. J'ouvris doucement la porte, mais déjà je sentais Démétri.  
Il m'attendait.

**-C'est à cette heure ci qu'on mange ? **Plaisanta t-il.  
**-Un petit encas !****  
****-Hum... Alors où t'as emmené ce Cullen ?****  
****-Dans la ville. **Éludais-je  
**-Bon trêve de plaisanterie, quand vas-tu me dire la vérité ?****  
****-Je connais les Cullen, enfin je les ai connus.****  
****- Sans blague je ne l'aurais pas imaginé ! **Ironisa t-il.  
**-Pour le moment je ne préfère pas aborder le sujet ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire**.

**Voila la suite demain !!**

**N'oubliez pas mes tites reviews!!**

**XOXO Mélissa**


	7. Chapter 6

****

TADAM !! on est dimanche petite surprise pour vous !!

* * *

Mon plan

Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, durant ma courte vie je n'avais aimé qu'une seule personne, je n'aie jamais eu besoin d'aller vers quelqu'un.

**-A quoi tu penses Bell's ?****  
****-hum...****  
****-Qu'est ce tu veux me dire ? D'habitude tu n'es pas aussi timide !**

Je détournais le regard, j'allais lui mentir pour mon bien j'étais égoïste, ce n'étais pas moi. Mais je devais me protéger. Fixant toujours le mur je pris sa main dans la mienne. Et au moment où je comptais le baratiner il fit la chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé, il prit mon visage entre ses grandes mains, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Attendant un signe de refus, c'était le moment de choisir, choisir de tourner la page ou de vivre dans le passé ...  
Son visage s'approcha du mien lentement, son nez touchant maintenant le miens puis ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes, d'abord un doux baiser, puis il se fit passionné me faisant ressentir toutes les émotions de Démétri, dans ses bras la vie semblait tellement plus simple, jamais je n'avais eu cette intensité avec lui, je m'accrochais à son cou, il resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille. Un baiser si passionné, mais si doux ... ces images me frappèrent ...Edward sous tous les angles, souriant de toutes ses dents, son sourire en coin, triste, jaloux, en colère, me couvant du regard, la passion et le désir de ces prunelles. A ce moment je n'étais plus dans les bras de Démétri non j'étais avec Edward, simplement lui et moi, je m'étais ma main dans ses cheveux tentant de savouré chaque partit de lui mais ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas ses cheveux, pas son corps contre le mien, pas ses bras m'entourant pas ses lèvres contre les miennes... Ce ne serait jamais lui.  
Soudain j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir. Je me défaisait de son étreinte, Heidi se tenait la sa main toujours sur la poigné, dans un état de choque.

**-Heidi tu cherchais quelque chose ?** demanda mon compagnon détachant ses mains de ma ceinture pour entrelacer nos doigts.  
**-Non je me suis trompé, désolé.**

Elle referma la porte.

**-Bien, Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais je crois que ce ne sera pas un secret pour toi et moi !****  
****-Bien ça ne me dérange pas.**

Je lui souriais de mon sourire, ce sourire triste et mélancolique le seul dont j'étais capable. Je ne pourrais pas faire machine arrière. Comme prévu tout le monde sera au courant de ma relation avec Démétri et peut-être que les Cullen repartiront, cependant cette pensée me pinça le cœur, ce cœur inerte ...

**-Et si nous allions dans le salon ?****  
****-Tu n'as pas faim ?**

Son régime alimentaire était contre le mien, mais il était ainsi.

**-A vrai dire...hum... Je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être intéressant d'essayer de nouvelle chose !****  
****-C'est-à-dire ?****  
****-Devenir végétarien, enfin si tu veux bien m'aider ?**

Enthousiaste, euphorique, il voulait changer pour moi, il voulait partager un bout de ma vie. Je me jetais dans ses bras, les bras de mon ami.

**-Bien sur, bêta !**

Et je l'embrassais une petite récompense comparé à son sacrifice, mais pour le moment je ne pouvais lui offrir que ça, peut-être qu'un jour mon amour pour Edward serait moins fort laissant une petite place pour quelqu'un d'autre...

Nous entrions dans le salon sous le regard d'Emmett et de Jasper aussi ahuri l'un que l'autre. Mon plan était en marche. JE suivais démétri qui nous entraînait sur le sofa pour regarder un film. Il s'assit je posait ma tête sur son torse, entrelaçant nos mains, déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres amères.

**-Alors qui choisit ce soir ? **Me demanda Emmett.  
**-Que voulez-vous voir ?****  
****-Pourquoi pas un film ou la fille sort avec un mec débile oubliant son grand amour ? ****  
****-Si vous voulez, peu importe le film, il suffit d'être bien accompagné.**

J'avais prémédité mes mots, le sentant arrivé, je voyait dans son regard un infinis tristesse. Je l'avais blessé ? Impossible je ne comptait plus à ses yeux, je n'ais jamais compter.  
Il disparu de ma vue.  
Je sentit le regard de Jasper pesé sur moi. Je savais que les émotions allaient bientôt m'envahir, je me concentrais donc pour bloquer cette électricité.  
Démétri me connaissait, il savait ce que je faisais en ce moment.

**-Tu veux peut-être sortir prendre l'air ?****  
****-ça va pour le moment merci.**

Le film avait finalement été un film d'action et pourtant je n'en avais pas compris un traître mots absorbé par mes pensés. Pourquoi cette tristesse. Voyons Bella arrête de te faire du mal c'est finis depuis longtemps !  
Mais le courant, ce flux d'électricité qui tentait d'entrer en moi me déstabilisa, il fallait que je m'éloigne au moment.

**-Où va tu ?****  
****-Prendre l'air.****  
****-Je t'accompagne !****  
****-Pas besoin, je vais juste reprendre le control et je reviens.**

Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue et sortait dans le couloir, mon inattention me fit percuté quelqu'un.  
Je relevais la tête...Rosalie...

**-Bella, tu vas mieux ?****  
****-Oui merci.****  
****-ça me rassure.**

Elle s'inquiétait pour moi ? Pourquoi ?

**-ça te dérange si on parle ?****  
****-c'est que.. eu...****  
****-Pas longtemps promis !****  
****-Bien !**

Nous avancions silencieusement jusqu'au patio recouvert de fleurs.  
Elle s'assit sur le banc en bois où quelque années auparavant j'avais gravé mon nom avec Alyssa , elle caressa des ses doigts frêles les inscriptions.

**-« A toi pour toujours mon ange, Isabella. », « Je t'attendrais, alyssa. »**

Elle m'interrogea du regard.

**-On a tous nos souffrances, heureusement qu'alyssa était là pour moi, nous avons gravés ces mots quelque temps après mon arrivé.****  
****-C'est bien que tu n'ai pas été seul.**

Ses doigts caressant mes mots.

**-c'était pour lui ?****  
****-je suppose.****  
****-Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé.**

Sa voix sonnait sincère, ses yeux humides.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai bien été accueillis.****  
****-Peut-être bien, mais je te comprends, ce n'était pas de cette vie dont tu rêvais.****  
****-Je m'en suis accommodé.****  
****-J'aurais voulu pouvoir t'aider, je n'ai jamais vraiment sus comment te montrer mon affection. Ça peut te paraître insensé, mais je t'apprécie beaucoup Bella, je t'ai toujours apprécié, je ne voulais pas que tu sois en danger et pour moi ta relation avec Edward était un danger autant pour toi que pour lui. Mais au final c'est votre séparation qui a été un danger.****  
****-Merci ça me touche.****  
****-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?****  
****-Bien sur.**

Sa franchise m'émouvait, en sa présence j'étais envahi par la sympathie et la sincérité j'en étais éblouie.

**-Tu l'aimes toujours ?****  
****-...****  
****-Je vois désolé, et ce démétri ?****  
****-...****  
****-Je suis incorrigible, mes questions sont beaucoup trop indiscrètes.****  
****-Tu sais Rosalie, des Cullen tu était celle dont j'avais le plus peur d'être rejeté mais au final tu as été la plus sincère, merci. Même si pour moi il est dur de lire dans ce cœur inerte, je pense qu'il y aura toujours une toute petite place pour edward.**

Mensonge, mon cœur n'avait dieu que pour lui. Mais ça je le gardais au plus profond moi ...

**-Merci.****  
****-Mais de rien Rosalie.**

Je m'en allais la laissant là.

**-Tu ne le sais peut-être pas Bella, mais tu as changé nos vies à tout jamais quoi que tu pense, quoi tu essaie de te convaincre, tu es dans nos cœur et dans nos mémoires pour toujours.**

Je continuais mon chemin sans me retourner, sans m'arrêter.  
Je retrouvais vite le chemin du salon dans ce labyrinthe.  
J'entrais mais Démétri n'était plus là, seuls restaient Emmett et Jasper.

**-Ton copain est partit. Me précisa Jasper.****  
****-Ouais ton « père « l'a appelé. Ajouta Emmett.**

Je suffoquais, Aro serait au courant plus vite que prévu. Emmett et Jasper avaient vu ma réaction. Je me recomposais un visage neutre.  
**  
****-Merci.**

Je sortais me dirigeant vers le bureau d'Aro, je devais affronter les problèmes avant qu'ils viennent me trouver.

* * *

**Coucou cher(e)s lecteurs !! Me revoila , désolé pour cette attente , je sais que plein d'écrivains de fiction ont du vous le dire , mais je passe mon bac cette année , bien que ma fiction me tiennent à coeur je me doit d'être concentrée dans mes études! J'espère que vous comprennez! C'est pourquoi les nouveaux chapitre se feront attendre! Désolé !!**

**Merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des commentaires , sachez que vous me donnez pleins de baûme au coeur !!**

**Voila j'attend vos Avis avec impatience !!**

**PS: Je suis une Edwardienne , I Love Edward ... DOnc... Je n'en dit pas plus ...**


	8. Chapter 7

Entraînement

Je me précipitais dans le bureau d'Aro sans même avoir frappé.

**-Bella ! Qu'elle entrée.****  
****-Aro je pense que nous devons discuter.**

Je regardais tout autour de moi mais n'apercevais pas Démétri, pourtant son odeur était toujours présente.

**-Il n'est plus là !****  
****-De qui parlez vous ?****  
****-Voyons Bella ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, s'il te plait.****  
****-Bien.**

Mince j'étais coincé.

**-Heidi est venu m'informer de ta petite relation avec Démétri...****  
****-Alors vous l'avez appelez pour en être sur !** Lui criait je à la figure.  
**-Bien sur que non Bella, mais j'ai pu en effet constater qu'il tenait beaucoup à toi.****  
****-Alors que lui vouliez vous ?****  
****-Disons qu'il ne se chargera plus de ton entraînement !****  
****-Pourquoi ?****  
****-Il y a quelques problèmes en ce moment je sens que des mutineries se prépare c'est pourquoi je préférerais que tu sois en parfaite forme et que tu ai le control sur ton don, c'est donc Jane qui se chargera de ton entraînement.**

Quoi ? Une mutinerie ? Jane comme professeur ? Pourquoi tout d'un coup mon monde s'écroulais ?

-**Quand est-ce que je commence ?****  
****-Dés que tu es prête !****  
****-hum... **Me dirigeant vers la porte.  
**-Bella ! **Me héla mon père adoptif.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

**-Es tu sur d'avoir choisis la bonne personne pour vivre à tes cotés ?****  
****-Evidemment qui d'autre aurais je pus choisir !****  
****-Edward Cullen par exemple.**

Piégé il savait j'en étais sur.

**-Non merci.****  
****-Aimes tu Démétri autant qu'il t'aimes ?**

C'est à ce moment que mes années de pratique pour mentir allait me servir, je lui offrais mon plus beau sourire.

**-J'aimes Démétri et je veux vivre l'éternité avec lui.**

L'éternité avec Edward, je le veux !

**-Bien alors tu n'es pas contre une petite cérémonie en votre honneur ?**

Il me regardait avec cette étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

**-J'en serais ravie, mais une toute petite fête !****  
****-Cela va de soit !**

Et je sortais de cette pièce, prise au piège, mais mon plan était en marche, je devais faire face à cette fête ! Edward je t'oublierais !

**-Bella !** Me héla une voix familière.

Jane. Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

**-Tu as parlé à Aro ?****  
****-Oui.****  
****-Bien nous commençons l'entraînement maintenant.****  
****-Quoi ! Pas aujourd'hui !****  
****-Et pourquoi non ?****  
****-Ce n'est pas le jour, jane ?****  
****-Justement tu seras en situation !****  
****-Allez va te changer je t'attend à la salle de sport !****  
****-...****  
****-Bella ?****  
****-Oui, je viendrais ...**

Et je repartais en direction de ma chambre, je me sentais lasse, pas que mon corps soit fatigué non mon moral en avait pris un coup et cela en une nuit, car à travers un vitrail je pus apercevoir le soleil, il devait être 8h00, enfin l'heure m'importait peu maintenant. J'arrivais devant ma porte, je soupir, j'ouvre, je m'effondre sur le lit, soupir...  
Je dois me dépêcher ou Jane va s'énerver ce qui veut dire me martyriser !!!  
J'ouvre l'armoire et attrape le premier jean, bleu, le premier tee-shirt, rouge, une paire de basket, noires et me voila partit. J'allais franchir la porte, ma main sur la poigné, Jane risque de s'y donner à cœur joie, j'attrape l'élastique sur ma commode et m'attache les cheveux le plus vite possible.  
Vite Bella, vite, je me mets à courir dans le couloir.

**-Bella ou cour tu comme une démente ?** Me demanda Jérémy un ami de Démétri.  
**-A l'entraînement de jane !**

Je l'entends rire, mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant. Et j'ouvre à la volée la porte du gymnase.

**-Qu'elle entrée fracassante !** Rigola Alyssa.

Alyssa ? Démétri ? Alec ? Jane !  
Que font ils tous ici ?

**-Bien tu es plus ou moins à l'heure ! Ils sont là pour ton entraînement.****  
****-Super, plus on est de fou plus on rit.****  
****-Où plus tu souffres ! **Ironisa Alec !

Zut c'est vrai ça !  
Jane est une vraie sadique !

**-Bella place toi au centre !**

Je m'exécute, et pendant ce qui me semble être une interminable heure, je m'entraîne au combat, et même si Jane est petite et semble frêle elle a du mordant et de l'énergie à revendre.

**-Je crois que c'est bon là ? **Lui demandais-je haletante.  
**-On passe à la prochaine étape.****  
****-Prochaine étape ?!****  
****-Tu croyait tout de même pas qu'on était juste là pour te regarder ? **Me taquina Alyssa.

Je ne répondis rien. J'étais confuse, d'habitude je ne m'entraînais qu'avec une seule personne voire deux mais jamais quatre.  
Démétri s'approcha de moi effleurant mon oreille.

**-Tu y arriveras, tu es parfaite.**

Je lui rendis son sourire, et me mettais en position.

**-Nous rentrerons chacun notre tour dans ton cercle.**

J'acquiesçais. Jane s'avança vers moi et je sentis ce flux d'énergie tenté de me pénétrer, mais évidemment je l'interceptais la captant dans mon regard, je lui retournais l'attaque, JAne se plia de douleur. J'arrêtais, mais Alyssa arriva me lançant une boule de feu, je l'interceptais dans mes mains, la faisant tournoyé, puis je la jette sur le sol, brûlant le nouveau tapis. Ma main me brûle. Je la regarde, elle est ensanglanté, rougeâtre. ALec s'avance à son tour et je capte son don pour me soigner. C'est pratique d'avoir alec à mes cotes lors d'un combat, son pouvoir guérisseur est très utile.

**-Concentre toi Bella !** Me crie Jane.

Démétri s'avance je capte son don de localisation, en moi j'ai emmagasiné 4 super pouvoir, je commence à céder je sent que je ne les retiendrais plus.

**-Tu peux le faire Bella. **Me murmure Démétri.

Je me reprends en main, je reprends le contrôle, j'expulse l'air de poumon, je contrôle chacun des pouvoirs sans faille.

**-Bien Bella ! Maintenant on va se mettre en situation.**

Il commence tous à m'assommer avec leurs attaques surprises, toutes ces énergies que je capte et que je rejette.  
Mais je me surprend à me surpasser je me dois d'être forte, pour Aro, pour moi-même.

**-Bien Bella ! Et si on augmentait la difficulté !****  
****-Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas assez dur comme ça ?****  
****-Voyons, c'est de la rigolade !****  
****-Démétri je te laisse continuez l'entraînement, je vais chercher de la main d'œuvre !****  
****-Pas de soucis ! **Lança Démétri.

Jane partit en faisant claquer la porte, je me retrouver las au milieu de la salle, épuisé d'avoir utilisé autant mon pouvoir.

**-Allez Bella, courage ! Met toi en position.**

Je m'exécutais lui lançant un regard peu amène, lui il savait le mal que j'endurais .Et pourtant il continuait même si les ordres étaient donnés par Jane, il aurait pus me laisser souffler.

Tous se remirent donc à m'attaquer de toute pars, m'envoyant des rafales d'énergie, stable ou non. Un quart d'heure venait de écouler quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Jane mais Alice et Edward. Alice ? Edward ? Je ne pouvais pas !  
Je regardais d'un regard suppliant Alyssa. Qui semblait se réjouir.

**-Bien mettez vous en cercle autour de Bella !****  
****-Pourquoi les avoir choisis eux ? **Lui demandait d'un ton méprisant.  
**-Leurs pouvoirs sont fort Bella !**

Je ne voulais pas me battre contre eux, je n'en pouvais pas, il ne devait pas voir de quoi j'étais capable. Alice et Edward se regardait inquiet de ce qui ce préparait.  
Soudain je sentit une énergie se décuplé et avant même que la boule de feu ne m'atteigne je la tenais dans mes main, tournoyant autour de mes doigt. Le feu ne me brûlait plus, et grâce au don d'Alec que j'aspirais continuellement, je ne m'étais pas blessé.  
Les deux nouveaux arrivant me regardèrent avec intérêt et surprise.  
Je pus percevoir l'espace d'un instant de la peur dans ses prunelles or.

**-Bien vous avez vu ce don Bella est capable, nous l'attaquerons tous en même temps, chacun devra utiliser son pouvoir sur Bella !****  
****-Mon pouvoir n'a pas d'effet sur Bella ! **Rectifia edward.  
**-Peut-être mais son énergie en a!**

Je voyais bien qu'il ne comprenait rien.

**-Bella utilise l'énergie de ton pouvoir ces grâces a cette énergie qu'elle peut retourner ton attaque contre toi-même.**

Ces yeux s'agrandirent.

**-Bien commençons.**

Une bouffée de chaleur m'assaillit, je sentais la présence d'Edward et cela me déconcentré, son énergie était si chaude si proche de moi... Chaque énergie a une essence propre, la sienne est merveilleuse et douce ... Je me laissais submerger, je reprenais le control petit à petit renvoyant chaque attaque.  
Quand brusquement des picotements envahir ma nuque, mes yeux, ils brûlent, cette sensation comme si quelqu'un rentrait en moi, une déchirure.  
Douleur... Peur... j'ai mal ...Edward...

Ces images qui défilent à une vitesse devant moi, comme si j'étais dans un tourbillon qui m'emporte loin, loin de tout... Enfin les images s'arrêtent.  
Je suis dans la clairière, le soleil, la verdure, les fleure, la vallée, Forks...  
Enfin mon regard se pose sur deux étincelles au loin, je me rapproche, Edward...  
Sa peau scintille sous les rayons du soleil, mais il n'est pas seul ...  
Moi, Bella je scintille dans ses bras. Il caresse mon visage de sa main angélique, ses yeux se plongent dans les miens.

-Je t'aime Bella, tu es mon éternité.  
-Pour toujours...

Il m'embrasse, ses lèvres si douces, je ressens chaque caresse, chaque baiser ...

Je reviens à la réalité cette douleur s'expulse de mon corps, je ne la supporte plus.

[.......]

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, j'aurais du me contrôler, tout le monde est à terre, je les ai expulsé en expulsant mon énergie. Sauf lui, Pourquoi pas Edward, pourquoi était-il toujours debout me fixant intensément.  
Je ne peux pas...  
Je m'enfuis par la fenêtre , je ne fais que courir , toujours courir pour évacuer cette douleur , ces images , le trou béant se rouvre , mais mes mains se portent automatiquement à mes lèvres , cette sensation , ses lèvres , ses caresses, cette douleur infernal...

TADAM qu'en pensez vous ?


	9. Chapter 8

Qu'est ce que l'amitié ?

Encore une fois depuis leurs retour je m'enfuyais, je retournais au parc ...  
M'écroulant sur ce banc à qui j'avais confié toute mes peines ; mes craintes ...  
Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, épuisé par mon entraînement je ne cherchais a me défaire de ce touché.

-Bella, je suis désolé je ne pensais pas que tu capterais ma vision... me murmurais la douce voix d'Alice.  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute.  
-Je ne peux pas prévoir mes vision, oh Bella, je comprend la douleur que tu ressent.

Elle prit ma main et la posa sur son cœur inerte.

-Je sais qu'il ne bat plus et pourtant une partie de toi est à jamais gravé en moi. Bella je m'en veux tellement de ne pas t'avoir vu, de ne pas avoir sentis le danger... C'est de ma faute ...

Elle sanglotait agenouillé... Mon Alice était accablé, je ne pouvais pas la laissé, je décidais d'abaisser une de mes barrières. Relevant son menton :

-Alice je t'aime.

Rien de plus ne suffisait, ces simples mots pouvaient réchauffer un cœur glacé.  
Elle se précipita dans mes bras, sanglotant ensemble.

-Bella...Je suis désolé...désolé...désolé...oh...Bella...

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux noirs ébène.

-Tout va bien Alice je suis là, tout ira bien.  
-Je ne te quitterais plus Bella, plus jamais.  
-On dirait un vieux couple. Ironisais-je de ma voix pleine de trémolo.  
-Peu importe, cette fois ci amie pour l'éternité.  
-Je te l'ai déjà promis.

Elle resserra son étreinte. Les heures passaient sans qu'aucune de nous n'ose bouger, elle me racontait sa vie, ses dix sept années sans moi, en éludant précautionneusement Edward. Je lui racontais tout sur ma nouvelle famille éludant Démétri, ma nouvelle personne.

-C'est le crépuscule Bella.  
- Encore une fois. Une autre fin. Aussi parfait qu'ait été le jour, il faut qu'il meure.  
-Il parait que ce soir Aro a organisé une petite fête ?  
-Déjà ?  
-En quel honneur ?  
-Ce sera la surprise... Rentrons.

Nous nous mires en chemin, à pat lent, à pat humain...  
Nous étions à nouveau fasse aux énormes portes de l'entrée de Volterra.  
Nous franchîmes les portes sans que personne ne se préoccupe de nous mise a part Heidi.

-Bella ! Elle toisa Alice –Pourquoi n'est tu pas prête ?  
-Je suis sortis prendre l'air.  
-Je vais l'aider à s'habiller ! Répliqua Alice sur un ton euphorique.  
- Tu vois pas la peine de t'affoler.

Je lui adressais un clin d'œil juste avant de partit en courant à ma chambre.  
Nous arrivâmes devant la porte hilare !

-Après vous Mademoiselle Alice !  
-Merci Mademoiselle Swan !

Elle ouvrit la porte à la voler ! Et se précipita vers mon armoire, je m'effondrais une nouvelle fois sur mon lit, comme un hippopotame. Je croisais mes jambes sous mes fesses observant Alice.

-Tu trouves ton bonheur ?lui demandais-je.  
-Et bien Bella ton style vestimentaire c'est raffiné ou je devrais dire séxifié ?  
-C'est Jane et Heidi qui achète la plupart des vêtement, moi je me sers principalement de la dernière étagère.  
-Jean et tee-shirt ! Ma Bella c'est toujours toi !

Je ris à son allusion, après ma transformation le regard des hommes avaient changé, ils me désiraient, me voulaient. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise donc j'évitais le plus possibles de mettre les vêtements que je n'avais pas choisis et qui me mettait beaucoup trop sur le devant de la scène.

-Celle-ci ?

Une robe rouge sans fendu jusqu'au haut de ma cuisse.

-Non !  
-Tu seras sublime !

Elle me fit une petite moue.

-Hors de question c'est trop voyant !  
-Quoi que tu mette Bella on te remarqueras !  
-Et celle-ci.

Une robe bustier noir, avec des lacet dans le dos, et une grosse ceinture noire sous la poitrine, descendant jusqu'au genou, avec une petite fente.

-Hum ...quoi d'autre ?  
-Bella je t'en supplie ???

Elle me fit sa moue de chien battu si adorable irrésistible, même après toutes ses années, je me faisais avoir par Alice.

-Bien !  
-Super !!!!!

Elle mit la robe dans mes mains et me jeta dans la salle de bain.

-Et dépêche toi !

Je fermais la porte à clé, une habitude inutile, ici qui voulait rentrer avait le pouvoir de fracasser cette porte. Je rentrais dans la douche. Allumais l'eau et la faisait bouillir sur ma peau.  
Relaxante et apaisante, mes muscles se détendaient. Aujourd'hui j'avais retrouvé Alice, j'en étais heureuse et inquiète. J'avais abaissé une barrière de ma muraille, si elle était passée les autres essaierai et je n'étais pas assez forte pour les contrer. Les Cullen ceux qui avaient été comme une famille.  
JE fermais l'eau, m'enroulant dans une serviette. Séchant mon corps marmoréen. Enroulant une serviette autour de mes cheveux.  
Quand je pris la robe, je m'aperçus qu'Alice avait aussi choisit mes dessous : bleu.  
Je me dépêchais de m'habiller, séchant à moitié mes cheveux déjà ondulés. Une touche de fard bleu pâle sur mes yeux, d'Eye-liner(^^ merci à toutes celles qui m'on aider ...), du mascara, un trait noir, et une touche de rouge à lèvre.  
J'ouvris la porte.  
Alice était devant moi déjà habillé.

-Le temps que tu te prépares, je suis allé m'habillé.

Une magnifique robe or, s'attachant derrière la nuque, avec un décolleté plongeant. Elle était magnifique.

-Tu es sublime Bella !  
-Je te retourne le compliment.  
-Allons y, j'ai croisé Jane et elle semblait anxieuse, ça a déjà commencé.

Mince j'étais en retard à ma propre réception, à la mise en œuvre de mon plan.  
Je la pris par la main nous dirigeant vers la salle de bal, qui servait au fête et autre festivité.  
Enfin nous étions arrivé !

-Une petite fête !  
-Tu veux dire une énorme fête !

Aro m'avait promis une petite fête, et au contraire de ça, la salle était bondée, environ 500 invités a vu d'œil.  
Courage Bella tu peux le faire.

-Bella ça va ? Tu m'as l'air nerveuse.  
-Je suppose que tu as déjà vu ce qui allait se passer.

Elle baissa la tête, son visage triste.

-C'est ton choix Bella, même si je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le bon.  
-Merci Alice.

Voila un petit Chapter qui me tenait à coeur !!!

J'attend vos com's !!!

Mélissa


	10. Chapter 9

Je te hais ... je t'aime ...

Nous continuons à avancer parmi la foule quand maladroitement mon talon se prit dans l'immense tapis rouge sur lequel j'allais inévitablement et très prochainement m'étaler. Je fermais les yeux attendant cette chute imminente, quand je sentis des bras enlacer ma taille.  
Prise pas surprise j'ouvris les yeux. Jasper.

**-Bien Bella je vois que tu es toujours aussi ...****  
****-Maladroite ?** demanda amicalement Emmett.

Rosalie, emmett et Jasper se tenaient devant nous. Je me dégageais rapidement des bras de Jasper pour revenir au coté d'Alice.

**-A ce que je vois vous êtes de nouveau amis ?** demanda Jasper.  
**-A quoi voit tu cela ? **Lui demandais-je à mon tour.  
**-Sûrement au fait qu'Alice trépigne sur place, et que ses émotions doivent être en ébullition. **Rétorqua amicalement Rosalie.

En effet Alice sautait pratiquement sur place.

**-Bella m'a pardonné elle m'a pardonné !!!**

Les autres quand à eux semblaient gênés.

**-C'est génial Alice**. Dit Emmet d'une voix triste.  
**-Vous inquiété pas je l'ai vue, elle vous pardonnera aussi !**

Choqué par cette révélation, elle venait de me prédire mes décisions. En effet ils n'avaient rien avoir avec le fait de partir, c'était le choix d'Edward, mais je les avaient pris pour ma famille, pour des amis.

**-Ne te sens pas obligé de nous pardonné Bella, parfois Alice n'arrive pas à se contrôlé.** Ajouta Jasper.  
**-Je ne me sens pas obligé.**

Non en effet rien ne m'y obligeait, mais j'en avais envie. Pourtant si je leur pardonnais ma barrière de protection anti-Edward risquait de s'écrouler. Les accepté dans ma vie était un risque à prendre.

**-Je prends le risque...**

Tous me regardaient comme si j'étais une étrangère.

**-Je veux dire, je veux bien essayer de vous pardonné, vous trois.**

J'avais évidemment insisté sur le vous trois pour qu'Edward ne s'y ajoute pas. Et Jasper l'avait bien compris.

Brusquement mon corps fut soulevé de terre. Emmett me faisait tournoyé dans es bras.  
Lorsqu'il me relâcha enfin je le scrutai d'un air éberluée.

**-Tu as sans doute sous-estimé ta place dans nos cœurs. **Ricana Rosalie.  
**-Au fait pourquoi Aro a organisé une aussi grande fête du jour au lendemain ?** demanda Emmett

Je scrutais l'esprit d'Alice, elle n'était pas au courant et c'était dans mon avantage.  
Machinalement je parcouru l'assemblé, cherchant du regard Edward. Edward Cullen se soir scellera à jamais la fin de notre histoire.

**-Merci à vous tous d'être venu se soir, aujourd'hui est un jour important pour moi, et pour mes enfants. Comme vous le savez sûrement leur bien être compte beaucoup pour moi. C'est pourquoi je demande à Bella de me rejoindre sur scène.**

Mais amis me regardèrent tous comme étonné, se demandant ce qu'Aro voulait leurs annoncé.  
Je le rejoignis gêné et mal à l'aise face à tous ses regards posés sur moi.

**-Avez-vous déjà entendu l'expression "Les meilleures choses de la vie sont gratuites"?****  
****Et bien cette expression est vraie.****  
****De temps en temps, les gens intensifient le mouvement.****  
****Ils se surpassent. Parfois, ils vous surprennent. Et parfois, ils échouent. Mais Bella a sus se relever.****  
****La vie est parfois amusante. Elle peut être difficile.****  
****Mais si vous y regardez de plus près, ****  
****vous y trouvez de l'espoir dans les mots de ceux qui vous entourent,****  
****et dans les yeux de quelqu'un que vous aimez.****  
****Et si vous avez de la chance, si vous êtes la personne la plus chanceuse du monde, ****  
****cette personne que vous aimez décidera de vous aimer en retour.****  
****Bella je suis heureux que tu ais trouvé cette personne pour vivre à tes cotés. **Finis par ajouter Aro.

J'étais tellement émue.

_-A toi de leur dire qui sera cette personne Bella. (Aro)_

De là où j'étais je voyais très bien que les Cullen se rapprochaient de la scène, je voyait son regard, il me brûlait, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

**-Merci Aro, en Effet j'ai trouvé cette personne elle m'a longtemps soutenue et aujourd'hui j'aimerais vous faire partagé notre amour...**

Ces yeux s'agrandirent ... brillant sous l'éclairage des chandeliers.

**-...c'est grâce à Démétri et son amour que ...****  
****-A quoi joue tu Bella ! **Cria Edward.  
**-Mais je ne ...****  
****-Tu ne joue pas, alors que fait tu ? Tu ne l'aimes pas, il ne compte pas pour toi !****  
****-Quand sait tu !****  
****-Je te connais Bella, même après tant d'année je peux voir quand tu mens, et tout les gens ici présent le ressentent, tu te mens à toi-même et avant tout à ceux qui t'aime.**

Sans était plus qu'assez ! Je sautais de la scène, attrapais la main d'Edward, et courait hors de cette salle. Les gens que nous croisions nous observions. J'aperçus une porte à gauche et l'ouvris à toute vitesse, le faisant entré et refermant cette satané porte.  
Dans mon empressement je n'avais pas fait attention, c'était un chambre, appartenait-elle à quelqu'un ?  
Mais Edward affichait un sourire, ce sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre, mais j'étais beaucoup trop en colère pour me faire avoir.

**-Je joue ? Moi je joue ? C'est du pur délire, Edward c'est toi qui a joué avec moi, c'est toi qui a gâché ma vie, ma réception ma vie ! Je te hais tellement que ça m'en donne la nausée.****  
****-Tu crois que je voulais gâcher ta vie ? Qu'est ce tu attend de moi Bella ? Que voulais tu ?**

Comme si il n'était pas évidemment je voulais qu'il reste, mais il m'avait abandonné. La colère faisait des nœuds dans ma gorge, je sentais la rage dans ma voix.

**-Ce que je voulais ?** Je ris ironiquement. **– je voulais que tu te battes pour moi ! Je voulais que tu me dise qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre au monde que moi et que tu préférerais mourir que de vivre sans moi ! Je voulais l'Edward qui me prenait dans ses bras, qui voulait me protéger du monde, celui qui montrait au monde entier qu'il était fait pour moi ! Je voulais que tu restes. Je voulais que tu m'aimes.**

Brusquement je me sentis empoigné, projeté contre le mur. Le monde autour de moi s'écroulait. Et soudain ses lèvres, ses lèvres qui m'avait tant manquer se posant sur les miennes. Avide de ce souvenir. J'étais bloqué entre le mur et le corps brûlant d'Edward.  
C'était un rêve, rien qu'un rêve... Ce ne pouvait être que ça ...  
J'enlaçais mes pieds autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte. Embrassant chaque partie de mon visage. Je sentais sa main contre mes reins ...  
Sa langue douce et exaltante. Je me laissais allé ne remarquant même pas que nous étions sur le sol.  
Son corps, son haleine, il m'avait temps manqué. Ses mains papillonnantes sur mon corps. J'ouvrais sa chemise blanche, pour retrouver son corps d'adonis.  
Embrassant chaque partie découverte.  
Il me retourna, à présent me dominant de tout son long. Il arrêta ses baisé qui me faisait m'enflammer pour plonger ses prunelle en moi.

**-Je t'aime.** Me souffla t-il.

A présent j'en était certaine j'étais dans une rêve, et je profiterais pleinement de ce rêve.

Ame sensibles s'absetinir , pour les autres ? Hum savourez ! ^^

Il fit glisser ma robe de ses mains agiles. Pendant que je lui ôtais sa chemise.  
Il embrassa ma poitrine et lorsque sa langue la toucha je me sentis parcourir d'un frisson. J'étais nue sous son regard, alors que lui portait toujours son pantalon, je voulais remédier à ça. Mais il s'empara de ma main. Et plaça mes poigné au dessus  
De ma tête. Quand à son autre main, je l'a sentis à mon extrémité, un frissonnement me parcouru l'échine. Et lentement son doigt entra en moi, c'était si étrange le sentir en moi, savoir que je lui appartenais, puis il en ajouta un deuxième et commença à caressé ma partie intime, sous une rafale de baiser, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais proche d'un homme, et c'étais l'homme de mes rêves. Pour la première fois j'eu un orgasme étouffé dans sa bouche.  
J'étais haletante de cette vague de désir, je voulais qu'il ressente ce qu'il venait de ma faire subir.  
Je le renversais pour me retrouver à nouveau sur lui. Lui enlevant rapidement sa dernière couche de vêtement, approchant ma main de sa partie intime et faisant un va et vien.

**-Bella...Arrete...**

Je l'embrassais quand je sentis son liquide se répandre sur mon ventre, sa bouche sur mon cou, ses dents dans mon cou et pourtant aucune douleur, seulement cette vague de plaisir.  
Enfin il se retrouva sur moi. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il ne tenait plus.

**-Je te veux Edward.**

Il écarta délicatement mes jambes comme s'il pouvait me blesser, je le sentais s'approcher doucement de moi.

Quand brusquement des tonnes de pensées m'envahir plus chaotiques les unes que les autres. Pourquoi mon rêve se tournait-il en cauchemar.  
La réalité me frappa, ce n'était pas un rêve, j'entendais els cris, la peur, la colère.  
Des gens mouraient derrière ses murs.  
Je pus voir au visage d'Edward que lui aussi les entendait.  
Trop absorbé par ce moment, nous en avions oublié le monde extérieur.

Je me dégageais violemment de son étreinte et enfilait ma robe. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à la personne que mon cœur avait choisi, et cela comme une malédiction pour l'éternité.  
Il se r'habillait lui aussi. Ses prunelles rencontrèrent les miennes.

**-Bella...****  
****-Ne dis rien s'il te plait, ce serait pire.**

Et je sortais de cette maudite et désireuse chambre.  
Qu'avais-je fais ? Pourquoi me sentais-je si triste et si heureuse ?  
Que ce passait-il à Volterra ?

* * *

**Voila voila !!! j'espère que ce chapter vous a plus ?*  
quen pensez vous ?  
Edward & Bella ?**

**N'oubliez pas mes petites review's !!!**


	11. Chapter 10

Trahison

Qu'est ce que j'avais fais ? Je n'étais plus moi ! Honteuse ! J'avais laissé mon désir me dominé ! J'étais passé à deux doigts de donner ma virginité à la personne qui m'a abandonné ! Démétri , j'avais trahi Démétri !

Je voulais pleuré, me recroquevillé, je me sentais sale, malhonnête.  
Qu'est ce qui m'était passé par la tête ...  
Malheureusement je fus sortit de mes pensées brutalement !  
On m'envoya un coup en pleine figure que je en pus esquivé vu mon état d'esprit.  
Je fus projeté contre le bord de la fontaine qui se brisa sous mon poids.

C'est seulement à ce moment que j'ouvris clairement les yeux ! La guerre, c'était la guerre ! Tous se battaient ! Les cris, les bruits ! Volterra se soulevait ! En effet il n'y avait aucun visage inconnu ou presque ! Aro avait raison de s'inquiéter !  
Dans un coin je pus apercevoir Jane contre celui qui dans mon souvenir s'appelait Jérémy. J'esquivais les coups, les gens ...  
Quand Jane finit le travail avec Jeremy, elle m'aperçut enfin.

**-Oh Bella ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi ! Tu avais disparu !****Hum...****-Désolé, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?****  
****-C'est la révolte, Alec et Caius nous on trahit !**

Je pus apercevoir une lueur de tristesse dans ces yeux rouge sang.

**-Bella tu es la seule qui peut retrouver Aro ! Il est en danger !**

Mon père ...

**-Je vais le retrouver je te le promet !**

Brusquement nous fûmes encerclé par cinq vampires ! Nous lançâmes notre attaque mentale, tous étaient agenouillés au sol.

**-Vas y Bella ! **

Je la laissais, l'endroit où Aro pourrait se trouver ? Sécurité ? La bibliothèque !  
Evidemment c'était notre endroit à nous, silencieux, sécurisant !  
J'avançais à présent d'un pas assuré vers la bibliothèque, enflammant chaque ennemi qui s'essayait de s'en prendre à moi, et de me retarder !

Mais on m'attrapa douloureusement le bras ! Je fis rapidement volte face !

**-Alice ?****  
****-Bella ! Il faut que tu trouves Edward !**

Décidemment !Edward... Mon cœur se déchirait mes entrailles brûlaient, ma mémoire marqué aux vif par nos ébats ...

**-Pourquoi est tu toujours ici ?****  
****-Notre famille aide Aro ! Bella Edward est en danger ! Il va le tuer !**

Edward ! Mon esprit me frappait de son visage ! Mon ouie n'entendait que son nom ! Mon corps ne réclamait que le sien !

**-Où est-il ? Qui s'en prend à lui ?****  
****-Je ne sais pas j'ai juste vu un banc avec des écritures ! Alec !**

Le patio était à l'opposé de la bibliothèque ! J'avais un choix à faire Edward ou Aro !  
Choix déjà fait, je courait le plus vite que mes nouveaux pouvoir me laissait faire jusqu'au patio !

Sa voix ... Son cri ...

**-EDWARD !!! **M'époumonais-je.

Alec brandissait le bras arraché à la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, oui je m'en rendais compte maintenant ... IL était la chose la plus importante de ma vie, malgré son absence, malgré son abandon, je l'aimais, je l'aimerais toujours ! La rage s'empara de moi et j'encerclais Alec de feu ! Commençant doucement par ses bras, ses jambes, son torse son visage, il se consumait ... Je pouvais apercevoir la terreur dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui ...

Je me précipitais vers Edward allongé sur le sol, il pourrait vivre sans son bras ... Il pourrait vivre sans ...  
Il regardait l'endroit où il y encore peu de temps son bras était. Il tourna sa tête vers moi.

**-Bella **murmura t'il**.-J'étais si inquiet pour toi ...**

Dans un élan de panique, la peur de el perdre je l'embrassais, m'emparent de ces lèvres, un baiser doux et tendre remplis de peur.  
Ma main sur son épaule handicapée.  
Je sentais un flux froid recourir mes mains... électrisant.

**-Arg !!!**

Edward criait de douleur. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter.  
Au bout de 3 minutes, il s'arrêta de crier. J'ouvris enfin les yeux pour être stupéfaite ! Edward ...son bras... son bras avait repris sa place initiale.  
Il tendait la main, pliait son coude comme pour être sur qu'il avait vraiment retrouvé son bras.

**-Merci. **Lança t-il dans un souffle.

Comment avais-je réussis à utiliser le pouvoir d'Alec alors que je venais de le tuer ?  
Il faudrait que j'y repense plus tard !  
Aro ! Je devais le retrouver ! Je me levais d'un bond en direction de la bibliothèque.

**-Bella ! Reste ! Je t'en supplie...****  
****-Désolé, je dois retrouver Aro ...**

Je courrais à vive allure, j'avais été retardé par Edward !  
J'avais sauvé Edward ! Je priais pour arriver à sauver Aro !

Quand soudain le froid envahi mon corps, mes pieds étaient gelés ! Enervé et à bout de patience je lançais un regard furieux à mon adversaire.

**-Je n'ai pas le temps pour jouer !**

Je lançais une énorme boule de feu, le fumé violâtre s'échappa d'un tas de tissu.  
Et je continuais mon chemin.  
La bibliothèque ? Non pas la bonne porte ! Mince pourquoi faut-il que Volterra soit si grand ?  
Enfin la bibliothèque.

Je me stoppais net ! Caius tenait entre ces mains Aro ! Comment avait-il réussi ?

**-Caius !**

Caius qui avait été comme un membre de ma famille ! Comment pouvait-il trahir Aro ?

**-Bella ! Je t'attendais ! **Me dit-il d'une voix joviale.  
**-Comment pouvez vous ?****  
****-De quoi parle tu ?****  
****-Vous êtes une famille !****  
****-Famille ! Quel mot ! Nous ne sommes qu'un clan qui règne ! Je veux plus de pouvoir ! Bella tu serais parfaite à mes cotés !****  
****-Vas t'en Bella !** Me cria Aro !

Caius resserra sa prise autour du cou de mon créateur.

-**Relâché le où je vous tuerai !**  
**-Vraiment !** Ricana t-il –**Et comment ?**

Des éclairs jaillirent de ces mains ! Caius avait un pouvoir ?

**-Tu me croyais donc si faible ?** Il se mit à rigoler !  
_-Bella tu doit t'enfuir ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai vécu assez longtemps. Tu dois t'assurer que les vampires du monde ne transgressent pas les règles ! Mais avant tu dois trouver une dague ! Cette dague confère au vampire qui se poignarde le cœur avec le pouvoir suprême ! Il ne faut pas que caius le trouve ! (Aro)_

Je le regardais d'un air suppliant, je ne peux pas l'abandonné...

_-Bella vas avec les Cullen, ils te protègeront ! Vas t'en ! Cours ! (Aro)_

Je me retournais et courais en direction de la sorti.  
Je l'entendis me crié d'être heureuse. Et des cris.  
Je plissais les yeux me retrouvant à mon point de départ !  
Près de la fontaine que j'avais brisé !

**-Bella ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi.** Me murmura Démétri.

Puis il m'embrassa d'un baiser fougueux auquel je n'arrivais pas à répondre tout mon corps criait après un autre.  
Il me relâcha de son emprise. Plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

**-Tu t'en vas ... **c'était une affirmation. **–M'as-tu réellement aimé Bella ?**

Je prenais son visage entre ma main droite, ma gauche étant occupé à nous protéger de nos ennemis.

**-Oui, mais comme un ami, je suis désolé...**

Je baissais la tête.

**-Ne le sois pas ! Tu m'as rendu heureux. **

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partit à mon opposé.

Un vampire se jeta sur moi mais au lieu de le brûlé, je le gelais !  
Impressionné je portais mes mains à mes yeux.  
Je pus apercevoir au loin Jasper.

Je courais vers lui, évitant, les corps propulsé, les armes ...

**-Jasper !****  
****-Bella !tu vas bien ?****  
****-Il faut que je trouve Alice.****  
****-hum...avec tout ce chaos ça risque d'être dur de la trouver !****  
****-C'est important !****  
****-Désolé je ne sais pas plus que toi où elle est ! Mais tu pourrais utilisé le pouvoir de Démétri ?****  
****-C'est une idée. Mais j'ai besoin de concentration.****  
****-Ne t'inquiète pas je te couvre.**

Je m'agenouillais au sol, recherchant l'essence de son esprit, esprit unique, esprit joviale, esprit prémonitoire ! Je le sentais ...

Je me levais, je sentais que Jasper me suivait, je me rapprochais de son odeur, cette empreinte spirituelle...

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux.  
Alice !

**-Alice !**

Elle se jeta sur moi. Si elle aurait pus je sais qu'elle aurait pus !

**-Bella merci, merci pour Edward !****  
****-Tu sais que c'est normal.****  
****-Je sais pour Aro ! Ne t'inquiète pas les autres sont déjà prêt à partir.**

En effet par-dessus l'épaule de mon petit lutin je pus apercevoir tout les Cullen. Tous un air préoccupé sur leur visage angélique. Je me dirigeais vers eux quand...

**-Bella Démétri est mort ... Désolé ...**

Démétri, mon meilleur ami, celui grâce à qui j'avais réussi à m'accepter, qui m'avait soutenu et aimé.  
Démétri ... Démétri... Démétri... Démétri !!!

Mes jambes ne me supportaient plus maudites faiblesses.

**Voila désolé du retard !!! Je risque de poster moins souvent désolé!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

Retour aux sources

Je commençais doucement à ouvrir les yeux... Dire que même après être devenu vampire il m'arrivait de dormir ... Pas réellement dormir évidemment juste des évanouissements quand j'utilisais trop mes pouvoirs ou même quand de trop fortes émotions me submergeait. C'était vraiment désagréable d'être différentes des autres vampires. J'avais imaginé qu'une fois vampire je ne serais plus la pauvre humaine impuissante qu'il faut protéger, et pourtant jusqu'à maintenant j'ai toujours eu des gens pour me protéger , Edward, Jacob,Alyssa, Démétri. Puis peu à peu je commençais à me souvenir de ce qui venait de ce passer.  
On avait attaqué Volterra, Aro m'a confié une mission, il était sans doute mort pendant son combat contre Caius tout comme démétri. Et Alyssa avait disparu...

A présent j'étais livré à moi-même, je ne dépendrais plus de personne, je dois me reprendre en main. Aro m'a confié une mission, je dois réussir !

Je voulus bouger mais je sentis des bras m'entourer. Levant les yeux, je m'accrochait à son sublime regard or, il était là avec moi, j'ai été égoïste, me rappelant de mon dérapage, il s'en voulait juste que je sois devenu vampire alors il a tenté de me réconforter c'est tout, il voulait juste se rattrapais, oui c'est la seule raison pour laquel il m'a embrassé, la seule. Je ne devais pas espérer car une fois le mensonge partit je souffrirais encore plus que maintenant...

**-Tu t'es réveillé ?** Me dit-il de sa douce voix.  
**-Hum... Désolé.**

Je tentais de sortir de son étreinte mais il resserra sa prise.

**-Tu es en sécurité ici Bella.**

Et puis ce sera à moi de gérer la douleur, je peux en profiter encore un peu, juste un peu.

**-Je suis désolé pour tes amis, Alice à tenter de localiser Alyssa sans succès.****  
****-Et Jane ?****  
****-Encore à Volterra mais c'est plutôt flou.****  
****-Elle s'est réveillée !!! **Brailla mon petit lutin.  
**-Oui Alice, mais doucement.**

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarquais que nous étions dans un avion, Les autres Cullen était tous devant. Les gens nous regardaient, normales 6 êtres aussi parfait que nous semblions l'être attirait inévitablement le regard.  
Alice passa sa tête entre les dossiers.

**-Tu m'as fait une sacrée peur, t'évanouir comme ça, on a cru que tu étais blessée, c'est impressionnant de te voir dormir !!**

Un sourire élargissait ces lèvres.

**-On va où ?** Demandais-je.  
**-Forks ! **Cria Emmett à l'avant.  
**-Quoi ?** M'étranglais-je.  
**-C'est le seul endroit où ils ne penseront pas nous trouvé. **M'assura Alice.  
**-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne sortirons que très rarement. **Ajouta Edward.  
-**C'est vrai que nous revoir dix sept ans après sans aucune ride, ça devrait troubler les habitants de Forks ! Tu ne penses pas Rosalie ?** Rigola Japser.

Mon père, Jacob, la meute. Je n'étais pas prête à les revoir et encore moins à faire face à mes souvenirs.

**-Bella tu sembles soucieuse ?** Me demanda Esmée  
**-C'est...que... j'ai abandonné des gens...****  
****-Ils ne sauront pas que tu es là ! **M'interrompis edward.  
**-Ce n'est pas que mon père ...****  
****-Je sais les loups !****  
****-Comment tu sais ?****  
****-nous en reparlerons plus tard Bella au bois dormant !** Rit Alice.  
**-C'est rassurant de t'entendre parler dans ton sommeil.**

Je m'étranglais, je parlais dans mon sommeil, Edward était là, qu'avais-je bien pus dire. Il dut lire ma détresse car il s'empressa de me répondre.

**-Tu m'as juste demandé de ne plus t'abandonner.**

Sa voix était si douce, si amoureuse ... Non Bella s'est défendu.

**-Ne fais pas attention à ça.****  
****-Je ne comptais pas t'abandonner, plus jamais**.

Ces mots commençaient déjà à s'imprégner en moi. Mais je devais les chasser.

**-Hum... Je ne parlais pas de toi mais de... Démétri.****  
****-Vraiment ? **Rigola t'il. '**Pourtant tu m'as bien appelé Edward, ne t'inquiète pas mon ange je ne partirais nul pars sans toi.**

Il allait poser sa joue contre la mienne, mais je tournais la tête et fermais les yeux, je ne pouvais décidemment pas le laisser culpabiliser.  
Le trajet ne dura pas aussi longtemps que je l'aurais pensé.  
L'avion s'arrêta et nous laissâmes passé les passagers. Hum cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas chassé et la soif commençait à brûler ma gorge.

**-Edward tu devrais emmener Bella chasser. **Proposa Carlisle.  
**-Je préférerais y aller avec Alice.****  
****-Pas de soucis soeurette !**

Nous étions à Port Angel, les souvenirs s'emparèrent de mon esprit, Edward me sauvant, le restaurant ...

-Bella, vite il y a une petite forêt tous prêt les autres vont loué des voitures.  
Nous chassâmes aussi vite que nous le pûmes, et n'attrapa que des malheureux cerf.

Enfin nous rejoignîmes les Cullen à l'entrée de la foret. Il n'y avait que deux voitures une Mercedes noir, et à mon plus grand malheur une Volvo argenté.

**-Bella monte avec mon frère !****  
****-Alice...****  
****-Il n'y a pas de problèmes Bella.**

Il m'ouvrit la porte comme au bon vieux temps. Cette voiture, lui et moi dans cette voiture.

**-Comment as-tu fait pour trouver cette voiture.**

Il rit, une musique pour mes oreilles.

**-Avec l'argent ont obtient pratiquement tout ce que l'on veut.****  
****-Pourquoi cette voiture ?****  
****-En souvenir ...****  
****-Les souvenirs me font mal !** Le coupais-je.

Il resserra ses mains autour du volant, ses jointures blanchirent plus que d' allions beaucoup beaucoup plus doucement que dans ems souvenirs.

**-Où allons nous vivre ?****  
****-A la maison.****  
****-Ta maison ?****  
****-Notre maison maintenant.**

Les images se bousculèrent dans ma tête, la dernière fois où je m'étais rendu dans cette maison, les draps blancs recouvrant les quelques meubles, leurs maisons vide, sans âme, froide, sans lui.

**-ça ne va pas ?****  
****-si si.****  
****-Je vois bien que non, dis moi Bella ?****  
****-Les souvenir, les souvenirs. **Murmurais-je.

La voiture s'approchait beaucoup trop rapidement de la villa qui avait des années auparavant accueilli le ciment et la chute de notre relation.  
La voiture s'arrêta. La végétation s'était amplifiée, quelques fleurs montaient sur le mur de la demeure, le vent apportait une symphonie musicale, le gazouillement de oiseaux, le cliquetis du cours d'eau sur les rochers de la rivière, une symphonie apaisante.  
Edward vint m'ouvrir la porte, et me tendit sa main.  
Que j'acceptai.

**-Les autres sont déjà là ils nous attendent.**

Il me conduisit sur le seuil de la ville, la porte s'ouvrit Alice était rayonnante.  
La porte était ouverte de telle façon que je pus apercevoir l'intérieur.  
En quelques heures tout était comme avant, les draps, la poussière, l'humidité avaient été remplacés par leur ancien meuble.  
Même l'odeur semblait familière, comme si ils n'étaient jamais partit, comme si tout était comme avant, mais tout avait changés.

**-ça ne va pas Bella ?** Me demanda Esmée qui semblait préoccupé.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison.

**-Tout est si différent... **murmurais-je.  
**- Voyons Bella rien n'a changé ! **Musita Alice.  
**-Les draps ...** plus dans un souffle pour moi que pour eux.  
**-Tu es venu ici depuis notre départ ?** Me questionna Esmée.  
**-Désolé.****  
****-Voyons Bella il n'y a as de quoi.**

Elle me serra dans ses bras si affectueusement que j'en aurais pleuré.

**-Tu veux sûrement prendre une douche et te changer ?** Me proposa Rosalie que je n'avais pas vu s'approcher.  
**-Je l'accompagne !** Ajouta Edward.

Il voulu prendre ma main, mais je la serait fort contre mon cœur. Il plaça sa main derrière mon dos, sans exercer de réelle pression plutôt pour m'inciter à avancer.  
Nous montions les escaliers dans un silence quasi religieux. Quand enfin nous approchâmes da sa chambre, je me stoppai net, je n'étais pas capable d'affronter le passé.

**-Bella ? Tu vas bien ? Bella ?** Edward semblait préoccupé.  
**-Je ne peux pas. **Lui indiquais-je en signalant la porte de sa chambre.  
**-Désolé, en faite il y a une chambre d'amis, nous sommes voisin !** Ajouta sa voix d'archange.

Il m'emmena jusqu'à ma chambre. Pinte d'un bleu nuit, un lit immense ressemblant au lit de princesse orné de fleurs dorées, une immense bibliothèque et une armoire noire.

**-Désolé nous ne savions pas que cette chambre serait occupée, Alice et Rosalie se sont dépêchées pour la rendre vivable, tu pourras changer la décoration.****  
****-Elle est très bien merci.**

J'aperçus une pile de vêtement sur le lit. Alice !

**-Désolé mais la douche ne marche pas, il faudra donc que tu empreinte la mienne, mais si cela te dérange trop Rosalie aura fini dans quelques minutes et tu..****  
****-C'est bon merci Edward.**

Son nom me procura de drôle de sensations, des sensations enfouies.  
Nous nous dirigeâmes à la porte de sa salle de bain, sans passer par sa chambre ce que j'apprécies.  
Je fermais la porte et commençais à me déshabiller. J'étais couverte de terre, quelque feuille dans les cheveux et mes vêtements tachés de sang, souvenirs des quelques dernières heures passé à Volterra.


	13. Chapter 12

_Désolé pour cette longue absence ...._

* * *

_Promesse_

Je laissais retomber les quelques bout de tissus qui me servait de vêtements, un dernier regard dans le miroir, la Bella d'avant a vraiment disparu et pourtant en regardant dans mes yeux je peux toujours l'apercevoir. Je rentre dans la douche, l'eau bouillante qui réchauffe ma peau, qui défait mes muscles tendus, purifie mon corps.  
Je prend le shampoing sur le rebord, ça sent tellement Edward. Ça doit faire au moins trente minute que je suis sous la douche, je devrais sortir. J'attrape la serviette qui est accroché au mur. Encore ce miroir qui me renvoi mon image.  
Brusquement, je ne vois plus rien, il fait noir, Edward est là, si beau, mon adonis, mais quelqu'un arrive derrière lui, je n'arrive pas à le voir, il lui transperce le cœur !  
NON EDRWARD !!!!

**-EDWARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!****  
****-Bella ? Bella tu vas bien ?**

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans les bras d'Edward.

**-Edward tu vas bien ?** luis dis-je Sur un ton faible et apeuré.  
**-Oui je vais bien c'est toi qui m'inquiète.**

Il ressera son étreinte.  
J'attrape son visage de ma main blanche, pour fixer ses prunelles ardentes.

**-Promet que tu vas bien ?**

Je pose ma main sur son cœur, il recouvre la mienne de la sienne.

**-Je vais bien mon ange.** me promet-il.

Puis il tire quelque chose sous moi, je baisse les yeux. Je suis nue, je suis nue dans les bras d'Edward.  
Il semble remarques ma détresse, car il attrape une autre serviette pour me l'enrouler.

**-Quand tu es tombé tu as lâché ta serviette.****  
****-Merci.** Balbutiais-je.

Mon dieu, comment je suis trop gêné.  
Il me soulève, pour enfin me déposer sur mon lit.

**-Bella qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?****  
****-je n'en suis pas sur ...****  
****-Alice s'inquiète, vous me cachez quelque chose ?****  
****-Non.****  
****-Ne me mens pas Bella.****  
****-Voyons Edward tu peux lâchez un peu ma Bella ! **Demanda gentiment mon petit lutin.  
**-Alors Bella ! Je suppose qu'on a vu la même chose ?****  
****-C'était une vision du futur ? **Demandais-je sur un ton apeuré.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Edward souffrir, non c'était impossible.

**-Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit Edward ?****  
****-Elle a juste crié mon nom, c'est pourquoi j'ai cru qu'elle était en danger.****  
****-Alice a tu pus apercevoir la dague, précisément à quoi elle ressemblait ?****  
****-Euh oui, tu ne l'as pas vu ?****  
****-je regardais autre chose. Décris là moi ?****  
****-De quoi est ce que vous parlez ?****  
****-Edward c'est entre Bella et moi ! Laisse nous !****  
****-Pas question ! Je reste !****  
****-Edward s'il te plait ?** L'implorais-je.

Sur ce il ce dirigea vers la porte après avoir scruté mon regard, comme si il y cherchait quelque chose. La porte se refermait d'un ton sec !

**-C'est insonorisé. Donc cette dague était rouge, ou plutôt bordeaux, avec des diamants incrustés sur le manche, et une inscription sur la lame**.

Elle ferma les yeux comme pour se remémorer la scène.

**-Imperium imortalis, c'est du latin ,l'immortel pouvoir ?**

C'était elle, la dague dont m'avais parler Aro, mais pourquoi Edward, en transperçant le cœur d'une personne on lui confère un pouvoir ultime.

**-Tu sais de quoi il s'agit Bella ?**

Allez Bella tu peux y arriver concentre toi !

**-Non, mais pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait faire du mal à Edward ? On ne peut pas tuer un vampire juste avec une dague.****  
****-Hum... Il y a des légendes selon quoi une dague d'un grand pouvoir aurait été crée pour protéger le monde, elle pourrait tuer n'importe lesquels des vampires**

Aro n'avait pas mentionné ce fait.

**-Mais elle ne tue que ceux dont l'âme est condamnée, enfin ce sont des légendes.**

Alice m'observait attendant une réaction de ma part, une réaction qui me trahirait, elle peu encore courir !

**-Tu crois qu'elle existe ?****  
****-Les vampires existe, les loups-garous aussi pourquoi une super dague ?****  
****-tu as raison !**

Nous rigolâmes en chœur. Mais mon rire était faut ! Pourquoi Edward ? Mon Edward !  
Stop Bella ce n'est pas ton Edward !

**-Alice j'aimerais allez rendre visite à Jacob ?**

Elle réfléchis quelque seconde.

**-Ne le dis pas aux autres, et encore moins à Edward il s'inquièterais trop.****  
****-Mais Bella Jacob est dangereux !****  
****-Moi aussi ! De plus mon Jacob ne me ferait jamais de mal !****  
****-Si tu en ai sur ! Je ne conduirais à une des limites se situant dans la foret.****  
****-Maintenant s'il te plait.****  
****-Mais Bella tu es en serviette, il risque d'avoir une attaque en te voyant si peu vêtue !**

Mince ! J'aurais rougis.

**-Je m'habille, et ensuite tu m'emmènes !****  
****-ok !**

Je me pressais de m'habiller, en attrapant les premiers vêtements de mon armoire.  
Un jean, un débardeur noir et un petit gilet noir !  
Bien ça fera l'affaire.

**-Je suis prête !**

Nous sortîmes de la maison sans nous faire repérer, courant à travers cette verdure, à travers la forêt de Forks. Soudain Alice s'arrêta.

**-C'est ici, ils ont du sentir notre retour, ils doivent être sur le qui vive !****  
****Je reviens dans 2 heures ! Si je ne te trouve pas ! Je les réduis en purée.****  
****-Je serais là !**

Elle me fit la bise avant de disparaître parmi la végétation verdoyante.

Quelques minutes après je pus apercevoir une masse se rapprochant.  
Un loup au reflet roux s'approcha de moi, je ne bougeai pas. Il semblait m'observer.  
Il aboya ! Et s'enfui derrière les arbres.

Quelques secondes après une silhouette d'homme couraient dans ma direction, j'étais trop loin pour réussir à voir qui c'était.

Puis enfin, Jacob !

**-Jacob !**

Il se stoppa à quelques mètres de moi.

**-Bella ! Bella c'est vraiment toi ?****  
****-Tu m'as tellement manqué !****  
****-Toi aussi !**

Je franchissais les quelques mètres restant pour me jeter dans ses bras.  
Il est vrai que son odeur nauséabonde me dégoûtait mais derrière cette odeur, c'était mon Jacob !

**-Tu viens de franchir notre frontière ... tu es l'une des leurs.****  
****-Jacob ... **sanglotais-je.  
**-Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas t'abandonner ...****  
****-J'avais promis de ne jamais te laisser seul, et pourtant je t'ai laisser quelques minutes, des minutes infime, et toi tu en as profiter pour mettre fin à tes jours ! Pourquoi ?**

Il criait, mais pourtant des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, je pouvais sentir toute sa tristesse.

**-Jacob je ne pouvais pas continuer sans lui...****  
****-Il était partit tu n'avais qu'a l'oublier.****  
****-Jacob ! Il était et est le seul que je pourrais aimé, cet amour est ma vie, cet amour ma détruis, je n'étais pas assez forte, mon cœur ne pouvais plus supporter cet amour débordant.****  
****-J'aurais pus t'aider**. Renifla t-il.  
**-tu l'as fait, Tu étais mon rayon de soleil, qu'en ma vie avait perdu son soleil, sa lune, son centre. Tu m'as redonné de l'espoir, de la joie ...****  
****-Mais ce n'était pas assez, je n'étais pas lui.**

Je baissais la tête.  
Mais il prit mon visage entre ses mains brûlantes.

**-Tu vas bien ?****  
****-Je vais bien, et toi ?****  
****-Hum... j'ai cru que tu étais morte, mais quand ils sont revenus à ton enterrement ...**

Ils étaient revenus, les Cullen étaient revenus à Forks !

**-Il ne croyait pas à ta mort, l'extralucide niait tout. Alors je me suis dit que tu étais peut-être quelque part. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?****  
****-Quand j'ai sauté, non loin de là il y avait des vampires, ils venaient rendre visite aux Cullen, ils allaient repartir mais Aro m'a aperçus et il m'a sauvé.****  
****-Sauvé ! Il t'a tué !****  
****-Jacob j'étais en train de mourir, il a vu en moi quelque chose qui lui a dit de me sauver, et il m'a transformé.****  
****-nos légendes disent que c'est trop dur pour eux, et que généralement ils meurent.****  
****-Je ne suis pas morte. Je suis Bella !****  
****-Tu es revenu avec eux ?****  
****-Oui, nous nous sommes revus à Volterra, là où j'étais, mais une guerre a éclaté, et nous sommes venues nous réfugiés ici.****  
****-Tu t'es remise avec lui ?****  
****-Jacob il m'a quitté car il ne m'aimait plus.****  
****-Hum...**

Nous nous baladions dans la forêt main dans la main, je m'étais faite à son odeur, car plus que tout j'avais retrouvé mon Jacob.  
**  
****-ça va faire 2 heures, je dois rentrer ou Alice va s'inquiéter.**

Il tira ma main.

**-Reste Bella, je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne plus.****  
****-Je dois y aller Jacob.****  
****-Pour une fois rien qu'une fois choisi moi à sa place, je te rendrais heureuse. Je t'aime Bella, mon cœur va exploser tellement je t'aime. Dieu m'a accordé le miracle de te retrouver, reste.****  
****-Jacob je t'aime mais comme un frère ... Désolé.**

Je lâchais sa main et courais jusqu'à la frontière en sanglotant, le revoir m'avait déchiré.  
J'étais si égoïste, Jacob souffrait par ma faute.  
Alice m'attendait.  
En m'apercevant elle ne dit rien, nous courions jusqu'à la maison.  
Mais je ne pouvais arrêter de sangloté, aucune larmes ne coulait et pourtant.  
Miraculeusement la pluie se mit à tomber, les gouttes de pluie s'accumulaient sur mon visage, se comparant aux larmes qui auraient dus prôner.

Alice s'arrêta face à moi.

**-Bella tout ira bien.**

Elle me prit sans ses bras. Je devais être forte, je me l'étais promis.  
Je ne devrais plus revoir Jacob, ou nous souffrirons tout les deux.

**-ça va Alice. Mais je suis toute mouillé ! **Pouffais-je.  
**-C'est rien ça, tu n'as pas vu la taille de ton armoire, que croit tu qu'il aille dedans ?**

Nous réprimes notre route je montais jusqu'à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Attrapais une serviette rangée dans cette imposante armoire pour me sécher les cheveux.

On frappa à la porte, c'était Edward.

**-Entrez !**

Il entra.

**-Toi et Alice êtes sortit.****  
****-Hum****  
****-Tu vas bien ?****  
****-Je t'ai déjà dit que oui Edward !**

Il s'agenouilla face à moi, j'entrai en contact avec ses prunelles topaze.  
Je ne pouvais plus me défaire de son regard.

**-tu sens le loup.****  
****-J'ai vu Jacob.****  
****-Tu vas partir avec lui ?**

Il semblait si triste et si indécis.

**-Non je reste avec vous.****  
****-Bella... Tu es ma vie ... **

* * *

Coucou voila un nouveau chapitre ! J'espere qu'il vous plaira ?  
Je vous laisse attendre ^^ sadique ? Non !! Disons que même si edward est le parfait Adonis , il mérite de se faire pardonné , si Bella lui pardonne ^^


End file.
